20 - So Sweet the Smile - 20th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: Although Newly is desperately wanted by a new woman in town, he has no interest...and she has no mercy-for the one person she perceives as being in her way-the only woman Newly has ever loved.
1. Chapter 1 - What Is It You Want

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **What is it you want?**

Kitty reached in front of Matt to set a fresh plate of rolls on the table. As usual, he couldn't pass up the chance to brush his cheek against the side of her firm breast. Her chastising glance was met with an innocent boyish grin. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but that was just to conceal the arousal that his touch produced.

"What is it you want…ouch… us to do?" Calleigh asked as she struggled to tear one of the steaming rolls from the pan. "I've seen Mrs. Ragger at Jonas's a couple of times and I tried to talk to her but she just kind of smiles and walks away."

"I gotta agree with Calleigh. Mr. Ragger came in to the shop to get his gun repaired. He wasn't hateful or anything just real standoffish." Newly waited until his wife had wrestled the first piece free before passing the rest down the table. "He had a little girl with him. She hid behind him the whole time he was there. She looks to be about your age Cooper."

"Oooh hear that Cooper, a girl for you." Matt leaned into his son with a teasing smile and a wink. While both women exchanged a look that clearly said, _their baby was NOT ready for that nonsense_ , the rest of the males at the table did their part in teasing the youngster. Cooper lowered his head hiding behind a veil of dark lashes and flushed cheeks.

Kitty cleared her throat to stop the harassment. "Well they have an older daughter too. I met her at the bank last week. She was with her mother and when she started to speak, Mrs. Ragger gave her a look. The girl did shut up but the tension between them was palpable."

"The way I understand it they moved here from the East wanting to get away from people." Doc didn't say how he knew but he did seem to have a lot of information. "He used to be some bigwig investment banker. The wife is a real nervous sort. I think he made the move mostly for her. Buying the Testerman's house is perfect for them. It's a beautiful home and so peaceful, nestled back in those cottonwoods."

"Then I say we leave them alone." Matt's solution was delivered in his usual blunt manner as he reached for another helping of potatoes.

"Secluded! That girl looks to be about eighteen." Kitty was astounded at how dense the two men could be. "What girl that age wants to be shut away on a secluded ranch no matter how nice it is? We should have a dance or something and invite her."

Matt gave his son a nudge silently alerting him to pay attention. "Hon, didn't you learn your lesson a few years back with young Cully Tate." Once again he donned his best impression of his wife. "Oh Cully the Holmes girls want you to come to their party. Oh Cully they asked me to invite you." Cooper loved watching his Daddy mimic his Momma. Especially when Matt added the fluttering eye lashes. "But they dooooo Cully. They doooo."

"Oh stop it!" Kitty didn't enjoy the performance or the memory.

Matt leaned down as if to confide in his boy. "Your momma looked so cute when she stomped away with her little nose out of joint."

While her verbal command did nothing to stop him, the deadly glare brought his discourse to a close. "That was different. He didn't want to come but I'm guessing this girl does. She has to be lonely."

"Now I wouldn't never be one to disagree with ya Miz Kitty but I'm a thinkin that gal aint as lonesome as yur a thinkin." Festus leaned back in his chair contented and well fed. "She's been slippin out to the ranch seein Gaith."

"Gaith? Our Gaith?" Kitty glanced at Calleigh but received nothing more than a blank look and a shrug. "How long has this been going on?"

"Caint say zactly but close on to a month. Sometimes durin the day but mostly at night when I'm figurin her folks is sleeping."

"But they've only been in town two months." Now Kitty was channeling her attention to the marshal. "You need to talk to him. We don't know anything about this girl. I don't want Gaith getting shot because some lovesick teenager is sneaking out of the house." She stretched back tossing her napkin onto the table. "Well, he's too young to be involved in something like this."

"Kitty, honey, Gaith is twenty two! He's not a baby. For heaven's sake he was in prison."

There were two shocked redheads uttering a shared gasp of disbelief. Calleigh was the first to recover. "I can't believe you said that! You know they are good boys."

Kitty leaned over stroking the fiery ringlets of her youngest child. Adding a dramatic flair to her words only frustrated the marshal even more. "We would not have this angel if it wasn't for Gaith Culbert."

Matt stared at his wife and daughter. His tone while displaying no anger was fraught with a most enjoyable note of sarcasm. "Your angel - is shoving green beans up her nose again."

His announcement did take a little of the wind out of Kitty's sails but even as she removed the abused vegetable her eyes never left him.

Matt pulled in a deep and irritated breath. "A few minutes ago you wanted to throw a party for the _poor lonely Ragger girl_. Now you want her run out of town on a rail. I swear, Kitty, not only do I not know what you want; I don't think you know either."

"Well maybe we both need some time to think things over and decide what we want!"

Matt followed her lead rising from his chair. "Well maybe I'll do my thinking in the barn."

"Fine!" Kitty was set to pull the toddler from the high chair and retreat to her room but there was no need. Before she could get Hadley in her arms all the males had vanished from the room. Only Calleigh was brave enough to face the dragon.

Kitty dropped back down onto the oak chair. For a few moments the two redheads just stared at each other. "That didn't exactly go the way I had planned."

"Yeah" Calleigh offered an encouraging smile. "I kinda saw it going sideways there at the end. You know Matt's right. About Gaith being a man I mean."

"I know. It's just that after all he's been through I wanted him to find a special girl."

Calleigh nodded. "You mean like Lem finding Nettie." A smile of approval sprouted between them. "They look so cute together. But how do you know this Ragger girl isn't something special?"

Kitty's sigh this time was one of doubt. "There's obviously a problem in that house and Gaith has been through so much already. I mean, I wanted to be nice to the girl but…"

"Enough said. I understand." Calleigh walked around the table giving her mom a comforting hug. "I'll take a ride out there tomorrow as a professional just to let them know medical help is only a yell away." She took another step around the table and scooped the little redhead from the high chair. "You know you're going to have to apologize to him."

The marshal's wife flashed a wicked smile. "Oh, I think I know a way to get back in your dads good graces."


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Disputes

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Family Disputes**

"I'm going to tell daddy that you've been sneaking out." Trisha Ragger hugged the rag doll to her chest. Long blonde braids framed a tiny scrunched up face sporting a hateful pout.

"You little brat! If you tell, I'll pull those pigtails out by the roots." Cicely took slow calculating steps toward the six year old girl. Each one more threatening than the last. "No I won't." She leaned down allowing her own pale blonde locks to fall on the younger girl's shoulders. "I'll wait until you're asleep and shave you bald!"

Trisha leaned back with the older girl towering over her. She already knew her sister didn't make idle threats. Retreat was her only choice as she turned and ran from the room. Once she was a safe distance away, Trisha stopped in the hallway. "I hate you!"

Cicely laughed as she crossed back to the bed and flopped down. This whole thing was ridiculous. Her parents were like a pair of frightened little sparrows. Imagining danger behind every door and murderers lurking in the shadows.

She rolled over and stared out the window at nothing. There was nothing here but trees and trees and more trees. How was she supposed to adjust from New York to Dodge City? Before she could think of an answer her father's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Have you been sneaking out at night!?" Anger was losing its foothold to exhaustion.

Cicely sat up; her cold hateful stare bore into the empty spot in the hall where the little girl had stood. "That little brat. Wait til I-"

" **Cicely!** " John Ragger wearily rubbed his hand across a pair of tired eyes. "Just stop."

"What do you expect me to do in this God forsaken place? Yes I sneak out at night! Just to get away from this family!"

John walked across the large room and stared out the window. Strangely enough, he saw only peace and tranquility in those same trees. "Do you not realize that we are here to keep you safe? It's because of that Fletcher boy that we have to hide."

With an arrogant shrug Cicely threw her willowy young body back onto the bed. "I have told you a thousand times. That was an accident. Tyler is the one that wanted to climb to the top of the Tribune. His father was the managing editor and he said he went up in the clock tower all the time." She propped her body up on her elbows, her face still wearing a mask of contempt. "Douglas Fletcher makes a few threats and you pack us up and go slinking off in the middle of the night like a coward. He was hurting and just wanted someone to blame. If you had just waited, the whole thing would quickly have been forgotten."

"That was his only son. A loss like that isn't _quickly forgotten_!" John leaned back against the window, his slight frame carrying more guilt than his sixty years should own. "Why can't you understand I am just trying to protect you?"

Neither his words nor his obvious torment could elicit more than an apathetic shrug from his daughter. She had no intention of leaving the self absorbed world of Cicely. "How long do we have to stay here? And when can we take back our real name. Ragger? Where did you get that name? I'm a Hennesy." The only thing more disrespectful than her tone was the loathsome glint in her eyes. "At least I WAS until now."

As was always the case he soon realized how futile his words were and gave up trying to talk to his beautiful daughter. Maybe with time they could have a normal life again. In the meantime, he took the only steps he could think of to control her. "I've nailed the windows shut."

"NO!" Outrage instantly overrode arrogance. "You can't keep me prisoner here. I won't stay!"

She continued to scream at him as he left the room but he was just too tired to respond.

"Douglas Fletcher is **not** sending someone to kill us! That's all in your mind." Cicely stared at the stooped shoulders and the thinning gray hair until her father disappeared around the door. "Do you hear me!" When there was no answer, she threw herself back on the bed. "Coward!"

 **TheDillonsTheDillonsTheDillons**

The kids were finally down for the count and a pair of tired parents closed themselves off in their own bedroom. Kitty knew that Matt was annoyed but he never was much on holding grudges. She disappeared into the water closet with a gown.

Matt settled into the overstuffed chair to take off his boots. **Yes**! He most certainly was annoyed. _I know what she thinks._ He thought as he stared at the closed door. _She's going to come out of there looking all sexy and desirable and she thinks I'll just forgive her for being so unreasonable._

He sighed with relief when he managed to kick off one of the boots. _Not this time. I was right this time!_ With another jerk the second heavy piece of footwear hit the floor. Soon to be followed by a pair of canvas pants and a red cotton shirt. He hiked up the waist band on his porous cotton drawers. _Nope! I'm hanging tough tonight!_

With a righteous scowl the marshal wandered out to balcony. He did understand her concerns for Gaith. Granted he had enough years to make him a man but not much experience to go with it. But he couldn't just interfere in the boy's love life.

Well…maybe he could kind of take him aside and…

Suddenly that little voice on his shoulder gave him a poke in the conscience. _You're softening. She's getting to you – again._ Matt squared up his shoulders reaffirming his stand. "Dog gone it, I gotta stand firm on this."

Kitty stared at the guilty face in the mirror. Matt was absolutely right. She didn't know what she wanted and had no right to take it out on him. He had gone out of his way to watch out for those boys while they were in prison and given all of them jobs when they came home. As of late, he had even begun to train Ned to stand in as a deputy from time to time.

With a heavy sigh, she confronted those shameful blue eyes. "Kitty Dillon, one of these days he is going to get fed up with that temper of yours!" Saying the words aloud caused a shiver to trickle down her spine. "What if this is that time?" She whispered to the frightened redhead trapped in the glass.

The door to the water closet released a faint creak and then he heard her soft footsteps as she walked up behind him. Once again, that little voice was offering encouragement. He was a US Marshal. He had done battle with the worst, the meanest and the deadliest. Surely he could withstand the temptations of one little female. With all the resolve he could muster, Marshal Dillon braced himself and continued to focus on the glistening pond below.

"Matt." She was using that sweet vulnerable voice. The one that gripped his heart and made him weak in the knees. But this time, he was determined and did not move or speak.

Kitty chewed at her lip. His half naked body soaked up the warm moonlight highlighting his rippling muscles. Her hand hovered over his shoulder but couldn't find the courage to touch. The tears that were forming in her eyes were already evident in her speech. "Will you at least look at me?"

The little voice continued to embolden him and the marshal remained steadfast. "I can hear you."

"Please?"

 _Stand firm_! That little voice commanded. With a fortified breath he turned to face his wife.

Sorrowful blue eyes stared up at him. "I'm so sor-"

Matt abandoned that little voice as he pulled her up into his arms. His mouth closed over hers silencing her apology. As the kiss ended, his lips continued to travel up the slender curve of her neck.

"Matt I really am sorry."

"No, no baby. It wasn't your fault. I was being insensitive."

Those magnificent arms swept her up and quickly carried her to their bed. Kitty chastised herself for treating him so badly while making a thousand promises never to do it again.

But that didn't matter now. As she rolled over, positioning herself on top of her beautiful man the only thing that mattered was the exquisite sensation as she took him into her body. Lips tasted and touched. Hands roamed while fingers sinfully teased and tantalized. Words caressed the ears and hearts. Soon that magical moment arrived when playful turned to passion and the two lovers were lost in each other. Sighs replaced laughter and desire overcame frivolous touching. All they could do was cling to each other as the ecstasy overtook them. Then slowly, gently, they began the descent back to reality together.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Whole Truth

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **The Whole Truth**

Gaith stood on the top of Nubbins Peak; legs braced apart as he rolled his neck around to loosen the taunt muscles. The sun had relinquished its hold hours ago and she still hadn't arrived. Impatience was running neck and neck with worry leaving him tighter than a buffalo hide staked out in the sun. Cicely had confided in the young cowboy that her father was abusive. That was two days ago and now; she had failed to meet him here at their rendezvous place.

When he was fifteen Gaith would walk Mary Louise Keptner home from school. He took her to the barn dance three times and kissed her each time. That was the extent of his experience with women. He knew even less about rescuing one.

Gaith looked up when he heard a rider coming. The sight of Cicely's long platinum hair glowing in the moonlight allowed the release of the breath he had been holding hostage. The inexperienced cowboy was smitten from the first time he saw that beautiful heart shaped face. And when she laughed it was a sound that teased the heart and made love to the soul. He just couldn't believe that a girl like that had chosen him.

Cicely could see the relief in Gaith's eyes even before she brought her horse to a stop. He was instantly at her side, his strong young hands pulling her down into his arms.

Gaith pressed the slender young girl close to his heart. "Cicely. I was so worried." His hold gently relaxed and she leaned back in his embrace. "Where have you been?"

"He nailed my window shut so I couldn't get out at night." Despite the anger that lay deep inside, she was able to maintain a helpless tone and an even more vulnerable smile. "I finally found an piece of pipe in the kitchen and pried the nail loose but…" She threw her arms around her young champion. "I was so afraid I would never see you again." Cicely pulled back enough to confirm her fears with a kiss.

"That's it!" Gaith held her at arm's length. "I don't want you going back there. As soon as I can get some money we'll get married."

"Married!" A smile erupted but just as quickly was replaced by a slight pout. "When you get some money?"

"Yeah. I don't spend much of my pay cause they provide everything but I don't have enough for a house or anything."

Cicely entangled herself from his arms just enough to be able to see his face more clearly. "I thought…isn't the Lady K your ranch. I mean your folks' ranch?"

Gaith laughed forcing that small dimple to pierce his right cheek. He had been so enamored of the pretty blonde that he hadn't realized they really didn't know that much about each other.

From the very beginning, Cicely had seemed content to just kiss and hold each other. Mostly kiss and he sure wasn't going to complain about that. Besides, he was afraid that if she found out he had been in prison she would leave him. It wasn't until this last week that she had confided in him about her father.

"No, I just work there."

Cicely tilted her head to one side, her gaze taking on a more serious aspect. "But I heard the man in the mercantile say that you were one of the marshal's boys."

The smile faded from the cowboys face. It was time to tell her the truth. The whole truth. "People in Dodge call us that because…well because the marshal watched out for us when we went to prison."

"Prison?" As surprising as this was, Cicely wasn't ready to give up on her young cowboy. He still might serve a useful purpose. "Gaith, that had to be a mistake. I know you wouldn't do anything wrong."

The dimple was gone, lost in a sea of shame. "We robbed the bank. Ned and Lem and me but the marshal's family felt like we deserved a second chance. They all testified for us at the trial to get us a lighter sentence and then gave us jobs when we got out."

Cicely turned around facing away from Gaith. This wasn't what she had planned at all but Gaith was all she had to work with. At least for now. She took a soft breath and closed her eyes to shun the anger. When they opened again, they shone of innocence and love. A transition she had mastered sometime ago.

"I guess you won't want to see me anymore." Gaith stared down at the ground wishing it would just open up and swallow him.

"Oh Gaith." Turning back in his arms, his sweetheart leaned up, leaving a tender kiss on his lips. "Don't you know I love you no matter what?" She gently pulled away returning to her horse. "I brought a blanket. Let's go sit down and talk. It's time we really got to know each other."

John heard the gentle rap on his study door. He could tell by the look on his wife's face, this was not good news. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a tired breath he tossed them onto the desk and turned the swivel desk chair to face her. "Let me guess – Cicely."

In the last few years sadness had rooted itself in this family and now it was choking the life out of them. Mary nodded, although the weary man already knew. It tore at her heart to watch the broken man that had shared her bed for these past forty years.

When they discovered they were going to be parents so late in life, they were ecstatic. Cicely was a beautiful baby with deep set eyes the color of violets and a crown of silky white curls. True, the middle aged couple did spoil her rotten but the problems that developed stemmed from something far more serious than that.

Even as a child, Cicely had learned how to manipulate people. And if by some chance they failed to fall under the spell of her sweet smile and musical voice…there would be hell to pay.

Mary walked across the room, coming to rest behind her husband. She placed her wrinkled hands at his shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles. "She pried the window open and she's gone."

Cicely was uncontrollable but she wasn't as sly as she believed herself to be. Before putting a nail in her method of escape, her father had followed her to see who she was meeting.

With his eyes closed he leaned his head forward to let those magic fingers ease the back of his neck. "I suppose she's going to meet that young man from the Lady K."

"I'm sure. What will we do this time?" When you live with fear everyday it begins to lose some of its power and just becomes a dull never ending ache. Her question reflected only exhaustion. "We can't keep moving. John…maybe if we talk to Douglas Fletcher again…"

"No." He pulled away from the comfort of her hands. "You know what will happen if he finds us. His son is dead and he wants revenge. I just can't get Cicely to understand that she is in danger."

"Can you talk to the marshal? Town gossip says that boy is close to the Dillon family. Maybe he can help."

John pulled himself out of the chair. The burden he carried caused his proud shoulders to stoop under the pressure. Still, he managed a smile for his wife as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I think we are beyond that my dear."


	4. Chapter 4 - Social Call

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Social Call**

Calleigh had promised Kitty that she would make a call on the Raggers. A combination social and professional visit. She was just passing Bricker's ranch when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Looking up over her left shoulder, she spotted Gaith at the top of Nubbins Peak. But Gaith wasn't alone. He was sitting on the ground with a blonde. "Cicely Ragger." She whispered to herself. "Looks like Festus was right."

Giving Belle a gentle kick she continued on to the ranch. It was a beautiful spot – if you were wanting to live a sedentary lifestyle. Calleigh could see where a young girl might be pretty bored way out here. Belle slowed down as she neared the hitching post. Just as Calleigh readied to dismount she spotted another little blonde.

Peeking out from the side of an overgrown hydrangea was half of a small pale face and a single yellow braid. Calleigh threw the reins over the post and turned toward the curious child but made no moves.

"Hello. My name is Calleigh. Who might you be?" She waited patiently not wanting to frighten the girl. Obviously, the redheads grin was just as infectious to children as adults. Soon the other half of the youthful face appeared along with a matching braid.

She took the step outside the flowering bush but remained silent. Calleigh watched the girl chew at her bottom lip while clutching a stuffed bear. "My little sister has a favorite bear named Bootsie." She nodded toward the furry toy. "What's his name?"

Trisha glanced down at the bear and then back to the stranger. "She's a girl. Her name is Muffin."

"I apologize. But I can tell that you're a girl. Wanta tell me your name?" Calleigh relaxed her stance hoping it would make the child more comfortable. It seemed to work and the girl took a step closer.

"My name is Patricia Jane but you can call me Trisha. We never have visitors. What do you want?" Her question was not rude but simply the blunt honesty of a child. She continued to stroke the bear's ear as she scrutinized the stranger.

"I just came to welcome you to Dodge. I live a few miles over that hill." With a nod, Calleigh glanced in the direction of the Double O.

Trisha leaned to one side looking past the stranger. "What is that bag on your horse? Are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am."

A youthful blend of doubt and curiosity brought the girl closer. "You don't look like a doctor. They're always old not pretty like you."

There is nothing more sincere than a compliment from a child. Calleigh accepted it with grace. "Thank you. My grandfather is a doctor too." She leaned down as if to whisper a secret. "He is kinda old." Trisha offered a shy smile when she realized Calleigh was teasing her. "I just stopped by to introduce myself. To let your folks know that either my grandfather or myself are always available."

Trisha stared at the bag. "Are you a good doctor?"

"Well, I think so. Is someone sick?"

The little girl clutched the bear tighter. "I don't know. Is scary the same as sick?"

"Trisha!" The voice was not harsh but unmistakably firm. It belonged to the well dressed woman standing on the front porch. Mary held out her hand and the girl ran to her. "Can I help you?" Her voice carried the same blunt inflection as her daughter but it wasn't quite as innocent.

Calleigh pulled herself to her feet and took the few steps back to the porch. "My name is Calleigh O'Brian. I'm one of the town doctors."

Mary pulled the child tighter to her side. "Yes, I remember. We met at the mercantile."

'That's right. I had forgotten." Calleigh paused and then feigned a look of embarrassment. "The truth is I have been making calls all morning and I forgot to bring any water." She cautiously took a step closer. "I hoped maybe I could beg a glass of water from you."

All of this secrecy was driving the nosy redhead crazy. For some reason, she really wanted to see inside the Ragger house.

Calleigh had thrown down the gauntlet and now the three stood in silence. Mary's eyes rolled slowly to one side, casting a glance at her home. This young woman had not left her much choice in the matter. Donning an obviously forced smile, she reached back to open the door. "Of course. Come in."

Calleigh stopped inside the front door her eyes quickly taking in the coveted surroundings. She wasn't sure what she expected to find but the only thing she saw was a tastefully decorated living room.

"Why don't you have a seat and I will get that water for you. Trisha, you come with me I don't want you pestering the doctor." Mary took the girl by the hand and guided her into the kitchen. The child looked back over her shoulder. She was obedient as her mother led her away but young curious eyes remained glued to the stranger.

It didn't take much of a genius to figure out that the woman feared her daughter might tell the family secrets like children often do. Instead of taking a seat, Calleigh opted to wander through the room looking at the various family photos.

Something caught her attention and she stopped, then backtracked to the pictures on the piano. In the center was a wedding picture. The couple was so young, so obviously in love. The nosy physician glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. What had happened to that happy young couple? She had only seen Mr. Ragger briefly in town but his face shared the same sober countenance as his wife. But that wasn't what caused her to take a second look. Curious eyes scanned the photos again. "There is no-"

"Hello." The male voice startled her and Calleigh whirled around as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Something other than snooping. Like his wife, he forced a smile and reached out to shake her hand. "We haven't officially met. I'm John Ragger."

Surprisingly enough, his grip was firm. "Calleigh O'Brian." She returned, "I am half of the Adams - O'Brian Clinic. I was just on rounds and-"

"Here you are –" Mary stopped suddenly her eyes bouncing between the two people. "Oh. John I thought you were in your study." She resumed her original task and delivered the glass. "Dr. O'Brian just stopped in for a drink of water."

"She was just telling me that. Won't you have a seat Doctor?"

"It's just Calleigh." She offered her usual grin and proceeded to take a seat. An offer that she knew was not genuine. "You have a lovely home. I used to come here often when I was a girl. The Testerman's had a daughter my age."

Realizing their guest was not going to leave, John took a seat in the armchair across from her while Mary excused herself to check on a pie she had in the oven. "Adams? Is that the older gentleman?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather." Calleigh glanced back over her shoulder. "I was looking at the pictures when you came in. You have a lovely family."

"Thank you." His calm seemed to be abandoning him.

"I have seen your older daughter in town a couple of times. My mother and I were wondering if she would want to come to the barn dance this Saturday?"

Mary opened the door to the kitchen ushering in the warm bouquet of apples and cinnamon. Unlike the inviting aroma her tone was cold and short. "She's very shy. I doubt that she would be interested."

"Oh, well maybe if I just talked to her-"

"No. She's sleeping. Cicely was up very late – reading. I don't want to wake her."

"Sleeping?" Calleigh's blue eyes traveled a slow but deliberate path between the two liars. "I see. Well uhm, maybe when she wakes up you can just extend the offer." She quickly downed the water as she rose to her feet. "That pie smells delicious. You must be a wonderful cook."

"I try to please my family." Mary took the empty glass and in a subtle move led the visitor to the door. "Thank you for stopping by."

Calleigh had scarcely stepped through the threshold when the door closed softly behind her. For a second she stood at the edge of the porch. "Hmmm. Here's your hat what's your hurry." She hopped down the few steps and walked over to Belle. "Let's go in to town. I suddenly have a craving for apple pie.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fatherly Advice

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Fatherly Advice**

Calleigh refilled her coffee while she waited for a slice of pie. She motioned toward her dad's cup and he shoved it forward. "It was beyond strange. First of all, she did **not** want me in the house. And they flat out lied to me."

"On the ride out there I saw Gaith and Cicely up on the hill by Bricker's ranch. Then…" As interesting as the tale was, Calleigh had to stop when Nettie slid a fresh slice of pie under her nose.

"Ahh, this smells so good." She scooped in the first bite. "I couldn't believe that woman didn't offer me a piece of pie. How rude."

Matt broke proper etiquette and rested his elbow on the table. With his face resting against his hand he watched his daughter attack the fresh baked pastry. "Calleigh? The Raggers?"

"Oh, yeah." With a gulp of coffee to wash down the bite she continued. "She told me Cicely was lying down because she had been reading all night. Why would she lie about that?"

"Why indeed?" Matt stared absently at the people around them. "I have to admit, they are strange. In two months they haven't made friends with anyone. Even Bodkins asked me about them. He said that when John Ragger signed the papers on the ranch, he was very evasive. Didn't want to talk about his family or where they were coming from."

"I was looking at the pictures on the piano. Everything appeared normal up to a point. The wedding picture, baby pictures of Cicely and several family shots. Not a single picture of the younger girl."

"None?" Calleigh offered a firm shake of her head. Becoming a father had made Matt even more sensitive to the welfare of other children. "Do you think they are abusing her?"

"No. Mrs. Ragger was firm when she called to the little girl but not mean or threatening. Trisha was clean and dressed nice." A brief smile surfaced. "She has a bear named Muffin. All three of them have this look in their eyes..."

"Fear?"

Calleigh winced as she tried to think of an accurate description. "They're afraid but they also look exhausted. Whatever is scaring them has been going on for some time."

"I don't like to interfere in family matters but maybe we should keep a watch on the little girl. Just to make sure she's not being mistreated."

Another bite was in route when something else popped into her memory. "One other thing. When I first got there I was talking to Trisha. She asked me if scary was the same as sick."

"What does that mean?" Matt let his elbow drop off the edge of the wooden surface. "Did she say anything else?"

"No. I think she would have but her mother came out and put a stop to any further conversation. I think Kitty was right. Gaith doesn't need to get mixed up with this girl." The last bite disappeared between a pair of full lips. "You need to talk to him."

"Me!" His reaction was the same as it had been at dinner. "No, it's none of my business."

"Of course it is. Kitty was right, he respects you."

Matt took on a bit of a smirk complete with a single arched brow. "I know this is going to shock you but Kitty is not always right. He's not going to want to talk to me about his personal-"

"Marshal." Gaith's sudden appearance beside the table startled both Dillons. He acknowledged Calleigh with a nod then turned his attention back to her dad. "Marshal I wonder if I could talk to you…" The young man shuffled his feet nervously. "…About a personal problem."

The look that passed between father and daughter was priceless. "Then again, maybe she is." Calleigh whispered under her breath as she rose from her seat. "I'll leave you two alone."

Matt pulled himself to his feet. "Why don't we go over to the office and talk?"

 **===()()()===**

Matt came out of the washroom only to find Kitty perched on her knees in the center of the bed. Wearing a cat-ate-the-canary grin, she waited silently.

With a roll of his eyes, Matt stepped closer to the bed. "Calleigh told you!"

"Told me that I was right, or told me that Gaith confided in you?" Her smile was almost unable to contain her excitement.

It still amazed him that Kitty could look so young when she was excited. "Well I'm glad Calleigh told you. Now we all know that you were right." He gave her a gentle push, knocking her back onto her side of the bed, then pulled down the spread.

"What are you doing?" She had to scoot out of the way as he pulled the cover out from under her.

"I'm going to bed. What does it look like?" He climbed in between the sheets and turned down the light.

The room scarcely had time to accept the dark and had no tolerance for the silence. Kitty scrambled over the big, resting body to turn the wick back up. The flickering light was instantly welcomed back into the room.

"Oh no you don't!" She continued to lay across the muscular chest. "I knew you wouldn't talk about it at dinner because it's private, but WE don't have anything private."

He laughed as he pulled her down for a quick kiss. "Oh we don't, huh?"

"Talk mister!"

Matt pulled himself up, stuffing his pillow between his back and the headboard. "Okay, get comfortable so I can tell you what he said. This is just between us – right?" That was a trick question since he knew she would have to tell Calleigh.

This ethical dilemma brought with it a troubled pout. Matt could see the wheels turning under that fiery red hair. She was just too cute to mess with. "All right, you, me - and Calleigh."

Guilt was lost in an exuberant grin. She relaxed across his muscular chest, propping herself up on one elbow, to give herself a front row seat to his handsome face.

+"What did Gaith say?"

"The boy is definitely smitten with this Cicely Ragger. She told him her father is abusive and Gaith, being the kind of boy he is – wants to take her away from all that and marry her."

"Marry her!" Those words brought Kitty upright on the bed. "I hope you told him no."

"Calm down baby." Gentle hands pushed her back down. "Kitty, I can't tell him no. He is an adult. He came to me for help because he feels obligated to rescue her. I did ask him to slow down a bit, until I could find out what exactly is going on."

"Abusive? Calleigh told me how solemn the younger daughter was. Do you think there's any truth in her story?"

Matt's brow furrowed as he contemplated her question. "Nailing the window shut because his teenage daughter sneaks out, is not what I would call abusive. But…there is something strange going on in that family."

"He's not going to do anything rash – is he?"

"I'll be honest, she's got him mesmerized but he did promise me he would wait." Matt began to play with the long, flaming locks. "He confessed that this was his first love. Those are always the hardest to get over."

Kitty let her head drop, peering up under half closed lids. "How long did it take you to get over your first?"

Matt pulled her up until she was securely in his arms. "I don't know." His lips came down over hers in a long, sweet kiss. "I haven't gotten over her yet."

Kitty snuggled into his embrace. "Come on cowboy. I am not your first love."

Loving hands had already found their way to her most vulnerable spots. She arched back, silently urging him to continue. His lips brushed against her cheek. His warm breath tickled the soft skin on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Those were only imitations. You are the only one to ever own my heart."


	6. Chapter 6 - Unwelcomed Stranger

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Unwelcomed Stranger**

Newly leaned against the door jamb, watching his wife scurry around the bedroom, tossing one garment after another out of the wardrobe. She was late – as usual.

"Where is my green blouse?" Another cotton shirt hit the floor. "The one I always wear with this skirt."

In a slow casual gait, he crossed the room and leaned down to retrieve the elusive garment from the back of the chair. "Could this be the one? The same one you laid out last night so that you wouldn't have to hunt for it this morning."

With a smug grimace she snatched the top. "It's your fault I'm late!"

Before she could get away, Newly grabbed her wrist twirling her back into his arms. "Excuse me? I seem to remember waking up to a little red headed nymph molesting me. She looked remarkably like you!"

"Oh was that you?" Her laughter bubbled up spilling over into the room. Calleigh pulled him down for another kiss. A longer, more passionate kiss. "Ahh, yes. That _was_ you."

He released his wife letting her return to her search. "You working the clinic today?"

"Yep. Tuesday. My turn." She fastened the buttons on her skirt after tucking the emerald blouse into the waist band.

"Maybe the town's prettiest doctor can make time to have lunch with the dashing young deputy."

With one last look in the mirror, Calleigh run her fingers through the spiral locks giving them some sense of order. "Oh. Is Matt letting Ned play deputy again?"

"And a comedian too." This time when he pulled her close it was for more than just to tease her. They shared a quiet moment lost in each other's eyes. "I love you Calleigh."

She kissed him again leaving no doubt to her feelings for him. "I love you too and I would love to have lunch with you."

 **Long Branch Long Branch**

Kitty swiped the bar towel across the center of the polished wood and then stood back admiring the newly refinished counter. She had been apprehensive about making suggestions since reducing her role to part-owner but Pete was always receptive to her ideas. The Long Branch was still in loving hands.

From the bat wing doors came the low seductive sound of a whistle and the Dodge City Marshal soon appeared. "Wow." He stepped down onto the main floor and walked toward the bar. "Beautiful."

Kitty beamed as she stretched her arms wide with a flourish to show off the polished counter. "Isn't it! Red Mitchell did a fantastic job didn't he?"

"I was talking about what's behind the bar." Matt leaned over to the kiss the temporary bartender. "But I guess the counter looks nice too." He settled back on his heels and took another look. "What are you doing working here today?"

Kitty rubbed the corner of the towel over a microscopic smudge that only she could see. "I just stopped by to see if Red had finished it and Pete wanted me to cover for him while he goes to the bank. And - he wanted to meet Beulah Silks for lunch." With that bit of news her brows rose in a speculative gesture.

Matt pulled his mouth to one side, his expression dubious. "Exactly where does someone take the main cook of the Prairie Rose to lunch?"

"Well, he's having lunch there at the restaurant but she's going to come out and sit with him." Kitty shook her head and tossed the towel over her shoulder. "Of course you would miss the whole romantic part and focus on the food."

With a feigned gesture of being soulfully wounded he pulled himself to his full height. Before he could respond a stranger had taken a spot at the far end of the bar. Kitty gave him a smile and a wink before going to greet the customer.

"What can I get for you today?" Experience had taught her to read people and this guy could be summed up in three words. Rich. Impatient. Entitled.

"I don't suppose you have a decent scotch in this God forsaken place." The tone certainly gave credibility to her intuition.

"Makers Mark is our best whiskey." Kitty kept her professional smile in place.

"Fine." The well groomed man uttered a condescending breath and murmured just loud enough to be heard. "I have got to get back to New York. Back to civilization!"

Kitty placed the glass in front of him and started to turn away.

"Would I be so fortunate as to find a telegraph office in this fine metropolis?" Again, his request was made in a droll, arrogant tone.

"At the end of the street. You can't miss it."

Matt edged slightly closer, irritated by the way this fancy dressed dude was speaking to his wife. The big man's movement did not go unnoticed by the pretty redhead. Again, she started to walk away from the New Yorker and again, he stopped her.

"I'm looking for a family named Hennesy?" It took a lot of effort on his part but he attempted to be civil. "Can you direct me to their home?"

"Hennesy? I'm sorry but I don't recognize that name." She offered a genuine smile and resumed her step back to her husband.

"Wait a minute!" The stranger suddenly reached across the counter. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist yanking it back. He gave it a tug and jerked her up against the counter. "I can see you're hot to get back to your cowboy! Just tell me where they live and I will be on my way!"

The hand that gripped hers was instantly caught up in a vise twice as tight. Matt wrenched the strangers hand free and continued to twist it back into what looked to be a most painful position. "You'll be on your way right now as soon as you apologize to the lady."

Despite the rage still evident in his cold eyes, the stranger was smart enough to back off. The pain in his arm didn't compare to the humiliation of being forced to his knees in front of that…that… barmaid! Various comments crossed his mind but none that would have given him safe passage out of the saloon.

"Sorry." He shifted his shoulders to readjust his expensive suit and quickly left the Long Branch.

Matt kept watch until the man disappeared through the bat wing doors. Once they were alone he turned back around. He held out his hand and she knew what he wanted.

"Oh Matt, I'm fine." Kitty attempted to brush off his concern.

His expression tightened and his fingers were demanding. "Kitty." The tone was soft but unyielding. She finally offered her wrist for inspection. Matt stared at the offensive marks circling around the tender flesh. Obviously the strangers grip was tight enough to produce those vivid red streaks when he had twisted her wrist between his crushing fingers.

Now another strong hand held hers but this time the thumb gently brushed over the wounded area. His voice had once again taken on a heavy protective tone. "When will Pete be back?"

Kitty tilted her head to one side. Blue eyes rolled up toward her husband. "Matt. Stop." She pulled her hand from his grasp. "We've been over this."

His gaze was drawn to the door but his thoughts remained with the arrogant stranger. What Kitty said was true. They had discussed it but that didn't mean the subject was settled. Matt had watched her endure enough hurts for a hundred women and he just couldn't abide any more. But he was going to have to learn to pick his battles. It wasn't a major injury by any means so if the marshal knew what was good for him, he would let the entire episode drop. And he better do it quickly because she was becoming increasingly irritated.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kitty kept her eyes on the counter as she wiped away yet another imaginary smudge.

"Yes ma'am I do." Matt took off his hat to readjust it farther back on his forehead. "I have to be right here, drinking a beer to congratulate my friend Pete on his new bar." He slapped his oversized palm on the polished wood. "Come on lady. Let's have that beer."

As usual, he was able to cajole his way back into her good graces. Kitty shook her head whispering a word she frequently relied on. "Idiot."

He tipped the mug at her before taking a drink. "He did say Hennesy didn't he?"

Kitty relaxed and leaned on the wooden surface. "He did but I've never heard of them."

"No, me neither. Let's hope he just keeps on traveling."


	7. Chapter 7 - Deadly Words

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Deadly Words**

Mary was right in the middle of baking when she discovered the rancid smell in her flour bin. Raspberries and gooseberries had all been washed and cleaned. The sugar, cornmeal and butter were all lined up at attention and now…no flour.

Cicely immediately jumped on the opportunity to go into Dodge – alone. Mary Ragger was a lady and as such would never consider going into town until she was properly dressed and coiffed. Definitely not with hands stained with berry juice and graying hair caught up in a floral scarf. After much whining and begging, her daughter had finally worn her mother down.

"You go straight to Jonas Mercantile and come right home. It's just now noon, you should be back at least by 1:30." Deep down, Mary knew it was bad idea but she was out of choices. "Cicely, I mean it. Don't stop by the Lady K to see that boy! You come right back."

The pretty blonde hummed to herself as she watched the pinkish tint of twilight caress the sky. Obviously, her curfew had expired hours ago. Not that she cared. She tossed back her head with a throaty laugh at the recollection of that stupid man at the freight office. "What a dunce!"

All it took was a little flirting and he was stumbling all over himself to take her to lunch. Boy could he talk. Within the first hour, she knew everything she needed to work her way into the lives of the royal family in Dodge.

Cicely noticed the grey quarter horse tied up to the hitching post as she rode on toward the barn. _If this were a normal home it could be company,_ she thought. But this house was anything but normal! Sudden anger was about to override the exciting afternoon she had just enjoyed.

She unsaddled her horse and slipped into the back door of the house.

John Ragger was desperately trying to calm the enraged intruder. "Mr. Douglas, please. I know how you feel-"

"SHUT UP!'" Douglas Fletcher waved the revolver angrily at the other man. "You have no idea how I feel. My son was through with that little tramp. He was engaged to be married to a lovely young woman but your daughter wouldn't let go of him. She lured him up there somehow and pushed him off." His face burned red with rage. "Where is she!"

Again, John tried to mollify him. "It wasn't her fault. I know that you're hurting but she's only a girl."

"Only a girl!" Fletcher spat out the words. "I guess you know I am the editor of the Tribune. That gave me access to a lot of information. Private things. The kind of secrets that families like yours try to hide. Terrible ugly secrets about your daughter."

The emotional load John had been carrying began to crush his slender frame. He staggered back to his desk and dropped into the swivel chair. A single question raced through his mind. _How much does he know?_

As a father, Fletcher recognized the pain in the other man's eyes. A modicum of empathy found its way to his voice. "I know all of it. For starters, she not an innocent teenager. She's twenty three and this wasn't the first time that a man that refused to marry her died **_accidentally_**! How many times have you had to move to keep her one step ahead of the law? One step away from the hangman's noose."

John braced his elbows on his desk and rested his forehead on his clasped hands. "I thought if I could keep her away from other people…"

"You actually thought that hiding her away would solve the problem! She is a danger to everyone around her. What about your other daughter? What kind of future will she have in a home like this?" Rage was threatening to overtake him again and his words were rising to a fevered pitch. " **I should shoot you for letting all of this happen. If you had stopped her my son would be alive!"**

Cicely had found a place just inside the back door to listen to the drama unfold in her father's study. She heard Fletcher spew his anger over his boy's death. Tyler was a loser anyway. His father was right about one thing. She had lured him up there. He had dumped her to marry that little mouse Aggie Brumfield but he was still willing to go to the bell tower for a last fling.

Cicely's full lips twisted into a macabre smile as she languished in the memory of young Tyler. His arms flailing about, desperate to grab onto something. The panic in his voice when he begged her to help him. But mostly, she cherished the look of sheer terror on his face when he realized he was doomed.

It wasn't Douglas Fletcher's words that brought silence to the room. It was a cast iron skillet wielded by a terrified Mary Ragger. Even with a shaking hand, she somehow managed to hit her target when he turned at the sound of the creaking floor board. With only a faint groan, the wounded man hit the floor.

It was several seconds before reality came to the foreground. Mary dropped the pan and raced into the security of her husband's arms.

Cicely peeked around the corner, stunned that the wimpy old woman had the guts to sneak up behind Fletcher and crack his head with a heavy skillet. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

John was making every effort to control his hysterical wife but Mary just kept shrieking. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought he was going to shoot you. I'm so sorry."

While her outburst did nothing to bring Douglas Fletcher back to a conscious state, it did summon the little blonde haired child. Trisha came running from her room, terrified by not only the screaming but the sight of the unconscious man. Unlike her mother, the little girl was unable to make a sound.

Cicely finally made an appearance into the chaotic scene. In a calm, detached mood, she let her eyes travel slowly from the bleeding man to her parents. She could read the fear in her father's eyes but she only had one question.

"So can we move back to New York now?"

Mary's sobs became quiet gasps for air as she turned in her husband's embrace. Both parents stared in horror at the ugliness that lay buried in this beautiful young woman. "This man is seriously injured. He could die!" John cried. "You killed his son. Doesn't that mean anything to you! He might have killed all of us."

Of all the things John Ragger could have said, those words proved to be the most deadly. Cicely stepped closer to Douglas Fletcher. "I guess he might have." Her tone was cool and the look in her eyes was ice cold. She leaned down and retrieved the weapon.

Still wearing a malicious smirk, Cicely Ragger looked into her father's eyes and then pulled the trigger. Before Mary could comprehend her daughter's actions, she too was brought down by a shot. Trisha was too afraid to cry as she clutched her bear tighter. The meager stuffings of the old toy did little to stop the bullet from shattering the young heart.

"And now, everyone will think he did." Cicely's breathless words stemmed from excitement, not fear.

She quickly scanned the death scene at her feet, instantly picking out the details that she needed to adjust. First order of business was to take care of the New York intruder. She walked around her father's desk and opened the top drawer. Her objective had been the .45 he kept loaded but then she spotted the derringer.

"I might just take you for myself." She whispered as she dropped the tiny pistol into her pocket. Grabbing the .45 Cicely walked back around the desk and fired a shot into the unconscious man's heart. Then she leaned her father back in his swivel desk chair and forced the gun between his lifeless fingers.

Now it was just a matter of taking care of the details. Carefully avoiding the rather large hole in the dead man's chest, Cicely reached into his inside vest pocket and pulled out a handmade leather wallet. A quick check of its contents revealed a business card and some news paper clippings about his son. She shoved the papers into her pocket and like she had done with her father, left Fletcher's gun in his cold hands.

Cicely stood up brushing the loose hair from her cheek. A contented smile made itself at home on her young face as she stared down at the carnage she had created. Everything had worked out perfectly. Now, she would slip back into town and…"

The sound of a rider approaching brought her thoughts to a close. Cicely glanced out the front window knowing she had to alter her plan quickly.


	8. Chapter 8 - Divided Loyalty

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Divided Loyalty**

Gaith had decided to have it out with Cicely's father. He was going to ask for her hand and take her away from this abusive situation. He had dismounted and was fortifying himself for the confrontation when the front door burst open and a frantic, screaming woman came running towards him.

It took Gaith a second to realize it was his Cicely. She was obviously terrified by something or someone. Instinctively the young man opened his arms offering security to the girl he loved.

"Cicely, what is it? Did your father hurt you?" He held the sobbing girl closer, gently trying to assure her he would protect her.

She clung to him even tighter as she began to relay the horrific scene she had walked in to when she had returned from town. "They're all dead. Gaith, my family is dead."

"Dead?" Gaith held the young girl back to see her face. "What do you mean – dead?"

"That man killed them. All of them." She buried her face in his chest again.

Gaith wanted to console her but he really needed to find out what was going on. Someone might be alive in there and need help. "You stay right here while I go inside."

"NO. Don't leave me." Cicely grabbed the front of his shirt squeezing the cotton between her fingers.

In an effort to calm her, Gaith held her close for a moment and kissed her forehead. "Stay right here. I will be right back." He stepped away from her and disappeared inside the house.

Cicely took advantage of his absence. Exhausted from such a dramatic performance she drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She hadn't counted on Gaith showing up but he was so easy to manipulate it shouldn't be a problem. The young man in question stumbled out the front door and ran to the end of the porch. She rolled her eyes in disbelief as her knight in shining armor emptied his stomach's contents into her mother's flower bed.

Gaith braced himself against the wooden porch railing. He fought back tears as the image of that little girl haunted his thoughts. Quickly swiping the back of his hand across his eyes, Gaith knew he had to pull himself together for Cicely's sake. She needed him.

He walked down the few steps and returned to the frightened blonde. "We need to go get Marshal Dillon. He'll know what to do."

Cicely balked and pulled away when he took her arm. "Oh, Gaith I can't. I just can't go through an inquisition." Tears began to flow.

"Honey, you're not in any trouble. The marshal just needs to know what happened."

"But don't you see, I don't know. I was in town all day and…this is what I came home to."

Troubled eyes traveled repeatedly from the house to Cicely as if he couldn't let them rest. "But we have to tell-"

"Gaith, please." Those violet eyes that knew how to touch his heart began to beg. "You can do this for me. Let me go into town and get myself together before I have to face anyone. Then you can come and get me. I didn't really witness anything."

"It would mean lying to the marshal." Gaith anxiously brushed his fingers though his loose blonde locks. His ambivalence regarding her request stemmed from the respect he held for Matt. "He's been like family to me and my brother."

"I thought - I - was going to be family? Sensing that she could possibly lose this argument, Cicely brought out the big guns. She jerked free of his embrace. "I guess this means you never did really love me. You never intended to marry me, did you?"

"I do love you and I want to marry you." Gaith pulled her back. "I'll do what you want. You go on into town and I'll take care of this. The marshal will understand that I want to be the one to break this terrible news to you."

Cicely leaned in to kiss the duped young man. "Thank you. I'll be waiting at the Prairie Rose."

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

Kitty put on a fresh pot of coffee as she readied for what was coming. Matt had stopped by home to tell her of the brutal killing of the Ragger family. Her first thought was for the child. Sadly, even little Trisha had not been spared. Kitty was stunned when her husband revealed the fourth dead body at the crime scene. None other than the rude man from New York.

Matt had agreed to let Gaith go into Dodge and get the only surviving member of the family. He figured the girl would be more comfortable answering questions at the ranch instead of at the jail. Both Dillons felt it best to offer their home in place of the Dodge House. In usual Kitty fashion, her heart went out to the suddenly orphaned girl and she didn't want Cicely to be alone.

"Momma is she going to live with us?" Cooper helped his mother ready the guest room for Cicely's arrival.

"No, she's just going to stay for a few days." Kitty smoothed the corners of the bedspread on her way out of the room.

"Did that man shoot her whole family? Even her little sister?"

Kitty cast a disapproving glance at her son as they walked down the stairs. "Cooper Dillon, have you been listening in on adult conversations?" A slight flush of color spread across the young face confirming her allegation. Try as she might, it seemed impossible to shield the boy from the cruelties of life. "I don't know who did this terrible thing but I'm sure your father will figure it out."

When they reached the foyer, Kitty could see riders coming down the long road. "You go get your sister and take her outside to play. And Cooper, I don't want you eavesdropping anymore."

"Yes ma'am." Cooper had only taken a couple of steps toward the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and rushed back to his mother. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down to make her cheek available for a kiss. No words were exchanged as he ran back toward the yard.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reflections of Love

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Reflections of Love**

Gaith walked beside Cicely as they made their way up the hill toward the swing. She had told the marshal everything she knew about the man that killed her family. At least everything she wanted him to know. Gaith had sat beside her the whole time, holding her hand, consoling her when she cried.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Cicely turned around in Gaith's arms. "Are you all right now?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Gaith for covering for me. I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what happened." She leaned in giving him a chaste kiss to the cheek. "You look so serious. Are you angry with me?"

"No, I just feel bad lying to the marshal but I understand." The young man flashed his easygoing smile. "Are you going to stay here for a while? The Dillon's are nice folks; they'll let you stay as long as you need to."

Cicely sat down on the seat of the swing. "I don't know. Maybe for a day or two. I guess I'll sell the ranch."

Gaith stopped pushing the swing and knelt down beside her. "If we're getting married – can't we live there?"

"Married?" Cicely dropped her head to conceal her surprise. "I...uh…"

"I'm sorry." The young cowboy rose to his feet. "That was just wrong. Of course you wouldn't want to live there with all those terrible memories. Besides, it's my place to provide for you. I just wasn't thinking." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "And I will take of you Cicely. I'll be a good husband."

It had taken a moment but the devious young blonde had managed to come up with an acceptable answer. "I know you will Gaith but with all that's happened, I'm not ready to get married just now." She saw the disappointment splash across his face and quickly headed it off. "With my mother and little sister gone…well it would hurt too much to plan a wedding without them."

Gaith pulled her into his arms, brushing his lips across her temple. "I am so sorry. Everything I say tonight is wrong. Of course it's too soon to be thinking about a wedding. You just take all the time that you need."

 **M &KM&KM&KM&K**

Matt sat in his chair staring at the bed. Brooding would be the perfect description of the sober marshal. He seemed oblivious to his wife as she pulled down the comforter and neatly folded it up to set aside.

Kitty quietly crossed the room and stood beside the chair. Still lost in thought, the marshal did not acknowledge her presence. She reached down pushing his arm aside and slipped onto his lap. "Hello Cowboy."

His dazed countenance suddenly relinquished its hold being replaced by a grateful smile. Matt pulled her down for a kiss. "Hi baby."

"This was a bad one wasn't it?" Kitty let his curls filter through her fingers.

"Anytime a child is killed – it's a bad one. Cicely said they moved here to get away from that man."

"Is that the man that was in the Long Branch today?"

"Yeah. She said his name was Randall Davis. That he blamed her father for a business deal that went bad."

"I don't understand if this man shot the Raggers – who shot him?"

"Calleigh checked out the bodies. She said it was possible that Ragger managed to shoot Davis before he died."

A tender kiss found its way to his temple. "Okay Marshal. What's the problem?"

Matt pulled her closer taking a moment to let his lips enjoy hers before answering her question. "No problem – I was just thinking." He paused, taking refuge in her compassionate eyes. "Maybe if I had done something earlier – at the Long Branch. I should have arrested him then."

"For what?!" Kitty pushed herself back in his arms. "Matt Dillon don't you dare try to take the blame for this. The minute that man stepped foot in Dodge, the Ragger family was doomed."

Matt knew that tone. Kitty would not allow anyone to cast aspersions on her husband's character. Even if he were the offender. He let his fingers sweep down the side of her cheek. "I love you Kitty Dillon."

"Do you think you can back up those words Marshal?" Kitty slipped from his lap and stood beside the chair tugging gently on his hands. He accepted her challenge and followed her back to their bed.

In the quiet of the room with only the muted light of the moon as a witness, the lovers took comfort in one another. Soft shadows played against the mirror across the room that possessively guarded their reflection as they lovingly touched and explored each other.

Safely tucked away in the glass was the image of his powerful physique towering over her delicate frame. She arched upward, her hands stroking his back, eagerly offering herself as he entered her body. They moved together, slowly, relishing the sensation of skin touching skin. The intimacy of their bodies joined as one. Even as the pair drew closer to the climax, the ever vigilant looking glass guarded their secret.

While it could only protect the image, it elicited the help of the cool night air to safeguard the private utterances. The breeze is possessive in its duty to gently absorb the soft moans and whispers of the lovers.

Ultimately, the moon stepped in to offer a modicum of privacy as the couple reach their pinnacle and hold tight to each other. It slowly drifts behind a cloud lovingly shielding the lovers in a heart of darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Slipped Up

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Slipped up**

Kitty looked up from the sink in time to catch a glimpse of the couple coming in the back door. Within seconds the playful bantering between the O'Brian's filled the kitchen. She received her customary good morning kiss from her daughter as she worked her way to the coffee pot.

Calleigh heard a grunting sound come from the direction of the marshal. She turned to see him comfortably stretched back at the table while holding out an empty cup. Armed with the blue enamel pot she walked over the table.

Matt watched her fill the line of cups; Doc, then Festus and finally Newly's before turning to him. "I think the word you're so elegantly searching for is – please."

"Of course it was." He held up his cup with a wink for his oldest child. "How long is the Ragger girl going to stay with us?"

Calleigh carried the coffee pot back to the stove just in time for Kitty to hand her a platter of fresh biscuits. "Probably not as long as she should. I almost had to force her not to go back to her home. I don't think it has hit her yet that her entire family is gone."

Kitty could hear the intense empathy in Calleigh's voice. Family was everything to her daughter and the thought of losing all of them was overwhelming. It didn't surprise her when she saw the young redhead possessively ruffle her fingers through Cooper's soft brown curls as she set the tray on the table. The little Ragger girl was just about Coopers age.

Kitty looked around the kitchen suddenly realizing that the other little Dillon was missing. "Where is Hadley?" Her question was met with a group of puzzled faces. "Cooper will you go upstairs and get your sister. I have a feeling she is pestering our guest."

Cicely could hear the talk and laughter coming from downstairs. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring the face that greeted her. _How long was a decent mourning period?_ She wondered. Making a half turn to see herself from another angle, Cicely sensed someone was standing behind her.

The minor disruption was coming from a little redheaded moppet. Hadley stood in the doorway clutching Bootsie. She knew there was a stranger in the house because momma had told her not to be bothering their guest. Giving the toddler a reason she could understand, Kitty just said the woman didn't feel well. When Momma and Sissy got busy with breakfast, Hadley seized the opportunity to escape.

The two stood silently each contemplating the other for a few seconds until Cicely quickly became bored. "What do you want?" Without waiting for answer, she returned to the familiar face in the mirror.

Hadley took another step into the room, curious about the woman. "Me HadleyWeign."

"Go away!" Her malicious tone was wasted on the toddler.

Not to be put off on her mission, the child entered the room and walked up to Cicely. Small somewhat grubby fingers grabbed a handful of skirt and began to tug. "You wanna holt Bootsie?"

Life was simple for Hadley. Bootsie always made her happy so it only stood to reason in her mind that he would be good medicine for the ailing woman.

Cicely was ready to dismiss the bothersome child until she glanced down only to find the dirty hand prints on her dress. "You little heathen!" Amazingly enough, even in a whisper her rage was evident. She snatched the cherished toy by the ear and slammed him to the floor.

Tears sprang to her big blue eyes as Hadley took a step back. She stared up at the hateful woman unable to process what was happening. No one in her little world had ever spoken so harshly to her. In disbelief her gaze followed the path of her beloved Bootsie."

"Hadley!" Cooper's cry shattered the stunned silence. While his eyes remained fixed on their guest he rushed over to his sister. He snatched poor Bootsie up from the floor and placed him back into the arms of the one that loved him.

"What are you doing skulking around my room!" Cicely couldn't keep the hint of fear from her voice at the thought of being found out. This one was big enough to tell what he had seen. _Why did that annoying brat have to come in to my room!_ That thought only angered her more.

"My momma sent me to get my sister." Cooper wiped the tears from Hadley's cheeks while trying to console her.

"Well if you say anything I will have to tell your mother that you were eavesdropping like a little snoop." Cicely was quick enough to see the boy blanch at her words. She had hit a nerve. "How will she like that?"

Those last words rang in his ears. Was it just yesterday when his mother scolded him for listening in on adult conversations? Cooper wasn't sure this qualified as eavesdropping but he didn't want to take any chances. As he was gently guiding his sister out the door he called back over his shoulder. "Momma said to tell you breakfast was ready."

Kitty was busy mixing a bowl of pancake batter when her children entered the room. It was Calleigh's question to the toddler that prompted her to look back.

"Hadley, sweetie what's wrong?" Calleigh was instantly scooping the child into her arms. "Were you crying?"

"Bootsie." The little redhead held the bear up for her sister to examine.

"What's wrong with him?" Calleigh held the girl on her hip while checking out the fuzzy animal.

Kitty sat the butter and syrup on the table. While she was concerned with Hadley, she couldn't help but notice that her son was being overly quiet. "Cooper? Is everything all right?"

"Yes. She's just upset because Bootsie fell on the floor." The boy quietly walked up behind his sisters. "I told her he was okay but that you or Poppy would look at him to be sure." He knew that Hadley would never tell what had happened, mainly because she didn't understand it. After his kidnapping, Cooper had learned that there was evil in the world outside of the Lady K. And now part of it was living in his house.

Cicely stood outside the door to the kitchen listening to the morning talk. She heard them fuss over the sticky fingered little urchin. Unexpected thoughts of Trisha flashed in her mind. Not memories born of any type of grief but more of a sense of liberation. _At least that's one problem solved._

She waited to see what the boy would say but it appeared as though he wasn't going to mention the incident at all. With a deep breath and a smile befitting a girl in deep mourning, she entered the room.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

"Momma can I have another pancake?" Cooper had slipped out of his chair and was taking his plate to his mother when their guest entered the room.

Kitty scooped up the requested hotcake as the grieving blonde made her entrance. "Good morning, Cicely. Would you like some breakfast?"

Her bittersweet smile was preceded by a pathetic sigh. "I don't think I'm up to eating yet. Some coffee would be nice." As she wandered over to the table she allowed her gaze to rest only momentarily on the young boy. Just long enough to intimidate him.

"Cooper." Kitty called to her son. She stood poised with pancake precariously balancing on the heavy metal spatula. "Do you want this or not?"

The boy stood in the middle of the room holding his empty plate. As if coming out of a daze, he glanced back at the table and then up to his mother. "No, I guess I'm full. Can I go outside?"

Kitty's brows dipped creating a curious scowl. She dropped the golden brown flapjack onto the warming platter. "Come here." Cooper came closer and she touched his forehead with the back of her hand. His sudden agitation was obvious but it didn't appear to be a health issue. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm okay." His eyes avoided hers. "Do you want me to take Hadley outside with me?" It wasn't unusual for him to entertain his little sister but Kitty suspected something else was at play here.

"If she's finished I think that would be nice." She traded the empty plate in his hand for a kiss and he quickly gathered up his sister.

Cicely's interest in Cooper was fleeting as she had set her sights on something much more interesting. Who was that handsome man sitting next to Calleigh?

Despite the numerous empty chairs lined around the giant oak table, she stood pensively behind the one next to the brown eyed man. Newly quickly jumped up to perform his gentlemanly duty.

Cicely offered him a sweet smile. "I didn't get into town often but I'm sure we've never met."

He pushed in her chair and returned to his own. "I'm Newly O'Brian." His smile was as enchanting as his deep brown eyes. "I doubt that any of those trips would have brought you to the gun shop."

"Oh, you own a gun shop?" Cicely had a way of making the most mundane thing sound exciting.

" **And** he's my dad's deputy **and** does his share of doctoring in Dodge." Calleigh leaned over kissing her husband on the cheek. "My Newly is just modest. He's good at everything."

Cicely smiled, forcing herself to endure the sappy sweet performance. "He sounds too good to be true. You're a lucky woman."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Newly let his hand slide across his wife's shoulder as he got up and made his way back to the stove. "Matt, are you going in to town now?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"No I got something to do at home. I'll be another hour." Newly blew softly into the steaming black liquid. "I'll stop by the jail later."

The marshal turned his attention back to the visitor. "Cicely there is some paperwork you will need to sign as soon as you feel up to it. And Percy is waiting for you to make arrangements for your family?"

Right on cue, a sorrowful tear appeared along with a mournful smile. "You mean the paperwork to sell the ranch?'

Matt blinked hard, puzzled by her comment. "No, I meant the papers that will give Percy permission to take care of your family."

"Oh, yes." Cicely brushed her hand across her forehead. "I'm just so lost without them. I can't think straight. And now to have to handle this alone."

Matt stood at the back door with his hat in his hand. "Would you like for me to take you?"

"No…I…I really would like a cup of coffee first. You go on ahead." With a coy smile she turned back toward the brown eyed man standing across the room. "If you're going into town later maybe I could ride in with you."

Calleigh quickly turned in her seat, calling to her husband. "Newly, you can go to Percy's with her can't you? She shouldn't do this alone. I would go but I promised Ed Flanders that I would be at his place early today."

Newly smiled at his wife, acknowledging her wishes. "Well, I guess-"

"Newly you go on to work." Kitty leaned over Cicely placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of her then braced her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'll take her. She needs a woman with her at a time like this."


	11. Chapter 11 - Suspicions

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Suspicions**

The short trip in to Dodge was quiet to say the least. Cicely was silently fuming when Kitty threw a wrench in her plans to be alone with Newly. It appeared as though those two little beasts were going to come along until the boy literally begged for him and his sister to go with that old doctor. At least she was spared that aggravation.

Kitty cast a sideways glance at her traveling partner. It hadn't surprised her that none of the men picked up on the young blonde's genuine lack of emotion. To a man, the equation pretty plus female equaled innocent. Add to that young and blonde and it was upgraded to helplessly innocent. Normally, Calleigh would have seen through the façade but the situation had completely blindsided her. The thought of losing Cooper or Hadley along with her parents skewed her perception of Cicely Ragger.

Part of Kitty's irritation was the fact that she had actually wanted to help the girl. That was definitely a lapse in judgment. When she had told Matt to bring Cicely to their home, she had expected to see a traumatized girl. On the contrary, the tears only seem to fall when in the presence of a man. She was quiet and offered a heartbroken smile from time to time but nothing that would exemplify the loss of an entire family.

It was just woman's intuition, until this morning. Something had happened between her children and Cicely. Cooper's strange reaction to their guest and Hadley sudden burst of tears were clear signs to a mother. Kitty had also noticed the way Newly had piqued Cicely's interest. This girl was not the young innocent she pretended to be.

"Have you talked to Gaith?" Kitty was hoping that little romance would die a natural death.

"Gaith?" Cicely pulled her attention away from her private musings repeating the name as if he were a stranger. It was a mistake she instantly rectified. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about the arrangements I have to make. No, I haven't seen Gaith for a couple of days. Not since that awful day when he came to tell me about…about my family."

"Oh really. I thought he had been by the house several times." Kitty sensed a game of cat and mouse unfolding.

"He has but I just haven't been up to talking to anyone."

" It's just that my husband tells me that you two are planning to get married." The unflappable Queen of the Lady K assumed a mocking smile. "I would think he would be the one person you would want to be with."

Cicely defiantly faced her antagonist with a crisp icy smile. "Gaith is so sweet but he has a tendency to exaggerate. He has mentioned marriage but I don't think I'm ready for such a big step. Especially now."

"Of course."

Cicely attempted to change the subject as they reached Front Street. "Is that the undertakers shop?" Kitty nodded a silent response. "Is my family in there?"

"Yes. Matt had some of the men take your family in to Percy's…that afternoon." Whether she liked the girl or not, this surely had to be a difficult time for her. The edge in Kitty's tone softened and she assumed a more compassionate air. "Were you wanting to have a service for them?"

The buggy had come to a stop and the two sat in silence while Cicely contemplated her answer. "We don't really know many people here in Dodge and…" When she turned to face Kitty tears were pooling around the violet centers. "I just don't know if I can go through much more. I need to have this over."

OOO000OOO000OOO

Matt was on his way into town when he passed by the Ragger home. It was there that he found Gaith sitting on his horse staring at the empty homestead. The boy was so deep in thought he failed to hear the marshal approach.

"Gaith? What are you doing out here?" Matt couldn't help but notice his startled reaction.

"I was…" A pale blush spread across his face as if he had been caught misbehaving. "I'm not goofing off, honest Marshal. Festus sent me in to town for a couple of pounds of square nails."

A patient smile crept across the lawman's face. "It's okay son. I know you had a reason to be away from the ranch but why did you stop here?"

"I just can't forget how horrible a sight that was. That little girl and all. I sure wish I coulda protected Cicely from seeing it."

Even though the words were surprising, Matt kept his casual gaze on the house. "When did she see them?" Gaith had maintained that he had been alone when he found the grisly scene. He had come looking for Cicely but she was in town.

Lying did not come naturally to Gaith but he gave it his best shot. "I guess I meant just the image of it and all. You know, after hearing about it, she must have some picture in her head." He pulled the reins on his horse to the left pulling away from the ranch. "Are you going into town Marshal?"

"Yeah, want to ride along with me to keep me company?" Matt could see the young man was struggling with something. He figured Gaith would tell him when he was ready.

Gaith's nervous smile eased into a comfortable grin. "I'd like that. I was thinking maybe I could go on the round up next time."

"Well, that is Festus's decision but I could probably put in a good word for you."

"Thank you." Gaith glanced at the big man riding next to him. "Not just for that, for everything."

"You're welcome. I hope you know, I'm always here for you son."


	12. Chapter 12 - Plans Change

**CHAPTER 12**

 **Plans Change**

If Kitty had any doubts, they were resolved when she walked out of Percy Crump's funeral home. She had waited in the parlor, watching Cicely sign papers and make arrangements. The orphaned girl had shown no interest in saying good-bye to her family. Of course the stream of tears fooled Percy into believing her inconsolable grief. But from where she sat, in the adjoining room, Kitty had a front row seat and could see the change in emotion each time Percy looked away.

Cicely dabbed at the corner of her eye as she stepped out onto the boardwalk. "I'm glad that's over. They will all be at peace now." She tucked the kerchief into the wristband of her sleeve. "I hate to be a burden to you but do you think you could help me sell the ranch? I don't know the first thing about business."

Kitty's brain had completely lost contact with her mouth. It failed to relay even the simplest of words. She was so stunned by the cool tone of this woman that had just made arrangements to bury her entire family. Before she could find her own voice, a familiar one sounded behind her.

"Hi. I was hoping to catch up to you two." Calleigh slipped up behind them and linked her arm through her mothers. "I thought maybe we could all go to the Prairie Rose for some lunch."

The sweet kiss on her cheek was a reminder to Kitty of how a real daughter behaves. "That sounds good but actually I have an errand to run. Why don't you two go ahead?"

It was not more than a flash but Kitty saw the relief on Cicely's face that the marshal's wife would not be joining them. Calleigh kissed her mother again and began to chatter as she led the young woman toward the restaurant.

 **000OOO000OOO**

The giant window of the Prairie Rose offered a perfect view of two lovely young women. The expression on the face of the redhead was one of compassion and understanding. From all appearances, the young blonde was pouring out her heart. Periodically a long, slender finger would gingerly whisk away a tear. The image it projected was touching until the young cowboy blundered in.

"Gaith." Calleigh was quick to offer him a place at the table. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Festus sent me after some nails and I saw you two in the window." He tried to pull his chair closer to the girl he loved but she seemed to pull away. "Cicely are you all right? I've been coming by the house."

"I know. I've just been so…upset."

Calleigh suddenly felt like the third wheel. It was obvious that these two needed a bit of privacy. "I'm going to give you two some alone time." She made the announcement and before either of them could object she was up and out the door.

Gaith moved closer and this time Cicely didn't pull away. "I am sorry, Gaith. Everything has just been so confusing for me."

The concerned young man took her hand in his. "I know. I just to want help. I was talking to the marshal on the way in-"

"What do mean - you were talking the marshal!" Cicely jerked her hand free of his. "You didn't tell him I found the bodies – did you?"

"No of course not." He let his hand drop back into his lap. "But it is getting harder to lie to him. Cicely he won't be angry with you or anything. I think we should tell him the truth."

She bowed her head as if to pray but unless there was a Patron Saint for liars her thoughts were not those of forgiveness. In that moment of silence however, Cicely did find a solution to her problem. Slowly, she lifted her head and once again he was greeted with the face of an angel. "Maybe you're right. We do need to talk. Why don't you meet me tonight at Nubbins Peak and…we'll settle this."

Gaith wore a lovesick expression as he squeezed her hand. "We'll be heading back to the bunkhouse at dusk. I can slip out then. Is that too late?"

"No that will be fine. I'll see you then."

 **000OOO000**

"Honey calm down." Matt wasn't about to make the same mistake he made last time the subject of Cicely Ragger came up. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"She is evil Matt! You should have seen her at Percy's." Kitty was too angry to stand still as she paced around the small office.

Matt gingerly slipped his arms around her shoulders. He was using his years of experience in dealing with a deadly rattler as he carefully pulled her closer. She could strike at any time. "Sweetheart, everyone handles grief in their own-"

"GRIEF!" Kitty jerked away from his grasp and those long brawny fingers quickly retreated. "You are not listening to me. She – is – evil." Her small hands curled into fists and found their way, one on each side of her waist. The stance was taken. "Didn't you learn anything from Dolly Winters? Jillian Killeman? How about Cara-"

"Okay." Matt winced as if he had been struck. "You've made your point."

"My point is – you stick a pretty face on it and you men just stumble all over yourselves." One hand left its post only to point a finely manicured nail in his face. "And I'll tell you something else. I think she's after Newly!"

"Newly? Matt drew back. The viper had made its first strike and he was not prepared for this bit of prophecy. The shock on his face only verified that fact.

"Yes. Did you see the way she tried to wheedle a ride into town with him?" Kitty paused only for a second but it was long enough to see that her husband, the brilliant Marshal of Dodge City had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. "Of course you didn't!"

"Now Kitty…" Caution led the way as he reached for her again. "I believe you but I don't know what you want me to do. There is no law that says she has to be a devoted daughter."

"Who's a devoted daughter?" Calleigh repeated the words through laughter. "You must be talking about me." She stepped into the room armed with a giant grin and closed the door behind her . It only took a second to see THAT look on her mother's face and the grin dissolved. "Uh oh. What?"

Kitty knew her adrenaline was pumping on woman's intuition only. At this point, she wasn't ready to share her doubts about the Ragger girl with anyone but Matt. Especially since Calleigh's heart was caught up in Cicely's tragic loss.

"Your father and I were just discussing…" She cast an exasperated glance at her husband then continued. "…A difference of opinion."

"Hmmm." Calleigh studied the two faces and quickly decided this wasn't a situation she wanted to be involved in. "I just wanted to tell you that Cicely is going to come and stay at the Double O for a while."

Matt actually took a step away from his wife, mostly out of self preservation. Once again, he could only watch in awe as his beautiful wife reined in her rage with a smile for their daughter. "Oh" The voice was sweet. Too sweet he mused. "And why is that dear."

Tiny wrinkles furrowed across the young redhead's forehead. She knew that tone as well as Matt did but was confused by its presence. "Are you sure you're not upset about something?"

"It's not important." Kitty managed to project a calmer demeanor. "Why is she leaving the Lady K?"

Finally accepting her mother's mood, Calleigh wandered over to the stove. She picked up one of the ironstone mugs and carefully tested the side of the pot. "Is it fresh?"

"Was yesterday." Matt volunteered.

Kitty quickly stepped between the two and took the empty cup from her hand. Caught in a private battle to maintain a calm façade she forced a casual tone. "Calleigh, honey, never mind the coffee. Why is she moving?"

"It's the kids. Cooper reminds her so much of her little sister and she says it's just too hard to be around them. I felt so bad for her. She didn't want to come. She was going to go back to her ranch but I wouldn't stand for that." Calleigh was bold, sometimes brash and always outspoken. But she was also compassionate, loving and in a strange way naive. She reached for her mother's hands, surprised by how cold they were. "I just couldn't let her go back there. Cicely said you suggested she sell the ranch because of all the terrible memories. And you even offered to help her with the sale." Calleigh pulled her mother in for a hug. "You are so wonderful. I am so grateful for my family and I love you both."

Kitty was still more or less in a state of shock as the young woman kissed them both and then flitted out the door. Matt stood motionless, afraid to move or speak as he waited for the explosion. Silence held the room captive then suddenly in the far corner of the room under the bunk, the marshal heard the frantic scurrying of the little mouse he had been trying to catch. If only he could shrink down to the size of that tiny rodent and disappear through that hole.

But…the explosion never came.

Without turning around, Kitty picked up her reticule from his desk and walked toward the door. She spoke so softly he could barely make out the words. "This isn't over."


	13. Chapter 13 -Deception

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Deception**

As much as Cicely wanted to spend time talking to the handsome deputy, she knew there was a loose end that needed to be snipped. It had been easy to convince Calleigh to give her a sedative. All it took was a few tears and a sorrowful image of the nightmares that filled her sleepless nights.

It was some kind of custom that they all ate supper together at the Lady K. A thought which ordinarily would have been an irritation tonight was a God send. Cicely had pretended to be asleep when Calleigh came in to check on her. From her window, she watched as Newly led both horses from the barn and then the two of them rode off.

The tiny white pills Calleigh had given her were hidden in the pocket of her jacket. She was going to throw them away but then decided they might come in handy at a later time. As she mounted her horse, Cicely mentally went over her plan again.

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

Kitty was exceptionally quiet during dinner but the rest of the family managed to make enough noise and laughter not to notice. Everyone but Matt. He was still waiting for the explosion.

Someone finally asked about Cicely and a profound sadness fell over the room. Calleigh explained why she had left the Lady K and of course Doc, Newly and Festus shook their heads in sympathy for the young girl. Matt simply let his gaze fall to the table avoiding eye contact with anyone. While Cooper lowered his head and peeked up at his mother.

"She really needs some rest. I gave her a strong enough dose of sleeping pills to keep her asleep all night." Genuine concern could be heard in the young doctor's voice.

"Should have given her-"

" **Kitty**." Matt quickly intercepted the nasty remark. "Are there any rolls left sweetheart?"

"I think so." His beautiful redhead sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile. "Let me get them for you." She used the time away from the table to shake off the anger that was building. By the time she returned, she was able to produce a genuine smile. She would bide her time.

 **Double O Double O Double O**

Cicely had made it back to the Double O unseen by anyone. She had changed back into the gown that Calleigh had given her and slipped into the soft comfy bed with time to spare. It was done and now she could relax.

The grotesque smile looked out of place on the heart shaped face. Cicely snuggled down into the cool sheets pleased with how she had executed her plan so easily. Gaith was waiting for her just like he promised. That big dimple offsetting his eager smile.

Cicely quickly scanned the area while Gaith retrieved a blanket from his bedroll and spread it out for them. She spotted the rock immediately. Perfect for what she had planned, it was almost as if fate had put it there. The deceptive blonde knew that when she began to kiss him, he would lose all sense of his surroundings.

It was so easy. His eyes were closed, that smile in place and without making a sound, Cicely slammed the rock into the side of his head. Gaith uttered a deep guttural moan and then his hands fell to his side. At this point, he was just unconscious but Cicely planned to rectify that . Skipping on to the next step, she quickly pulled the blanket out from underneath him to keep the blood from soiling it. Once it was clear, the murderous woman sat on the young man's chest and with both hands lifted his head, crushing it down on the rock.

The blanket was soon refolded and packed back in the bedroll. Cicely was slightly out of breath as she stood over the body inspecting her handiwork. It annoyed her that he wasn't quite dead but if it was to look like an accident, she couldn't risk hitting him again. Careful not to get any of the blood on her dress, she knelt down beside the man that loved her.

"Well you're not dead." She whispered as she gingerly poked at the wound. "But the way you're bleeding, it won't be long." Cicely settled back on her heels and studied the handsome face. "It's too bad you weren't rich. But the truth is – Newly will make me a better husband."

The sound of the O'Brians coming home shook her from her reverie. Cicely blew out a long breath allowing her body to relax. She knew Calleigh would stop in to check on her and it was important that she appeared to be in a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ragger Ranch for Sale

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Ragger Ranch For Sale**

Kitty was somewhat surprised by Sye Humphreys talkative mood. When he was sitting behind his desk in the bank, he rarely smiled and never spoke aside from the required greetings. Maybe it was the fresh air and long ride that loosened his tongue.

"I've never sold a house where there had been a murder." The bespectacled little man shivered at the thought. "I did come close to getting shot once. Do you remember Carrie Newcome?" His quick glance at Kitty was enough to see her nod. "Her boy Jeff threatened to shoot me if I didn't leave the property. Or course he didn't."

As his story came to an end, so did the journey. Sye pulled the buggy close to the front porch. He hurried around to help the marshal's wife down. "This is a nice place. Ben Testerman was fanatic about the upkeep."

Kitty shielded her eyes from the sun as she stood back for a better look at the house. "They were nice people. We were all surprised when they moved east."

"It was my understanding that Minerva's parents were ill and they moved to Philadelphia to take care of them." He lowered his voice as if to confide a secret. "I hear they were very wealthy."

Kitty acknowledged the rumor with a brief smile. She reached inside her reticule and produced the key Cicely had given her. "Matt paid Sadie Wither's and her daughter to clean up the mess. I hope she did a good job."

Sye took the key and then stepped aside to let the lady enter first. Sadie had left the windows open to air out the house. Fortunately, the bodies had been discovered quickly before the smell had a chance to attach itself to everything in the room. There was a faint smell of vanilla that Sadie had sprinkled about just to be safe.

Still, the scene of the attack held the two captive for a moment. They stood in the doorway of the study, neither wanting to enter. Each of them envisioned the carnage that had taken place. Sye was the first to clear his throat and suggest they continue their inspection.

While Sye headed toward the kitchen, Kitty wandered into the parlor. Mary Ragger had excellent taste in furniture. The photos that Calleigh had described still stood proudly on the beautifully carved mahogany sideboard. Images that reflected happier times. Smiling faces that no longer held a place in anyone's heart.

Once again, Cicely had fallen on her "too painful to look at" excuse and asked that the keepsakes be boxed up. "Maybe I can bear to go through them later." She had uttered tearfully. Kitty was drawn to the wedding picture leading the procession of silver frames. She picked it up and traced the intricate design of the shiny edges with the tip of her fingers. The Raggers looked so young and happy.

Kitty replaced the photo in its delegated spot. The picture conjured up images of her own pictorial display. Wedding pictures; one of her and Matt and of course one of Calleigh and Newly. Baby pictures of Hadley and Cooper. A few of the entire Ragtag clan. One very special shot of Cooper and Cotton Ball at the State Fair. It was an assortment of memories that when weaved together told the tale of the Dillon family.

"Mrs. Dillon." Sye Humphreys peered around the corner of the arched doorway. "I must show you something." Kitty abandoned the sweet memories to follow him. Whatever he had found stirred a lot of excitement.

"I don't know if you remember the feud between Ben Testermen and ."

"Vaguely." She stood in the center of the kitchen admiring the multiple windows surrounding the room. Each one offering itself to the morning sun. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" It was a gorgeous room but hardly something that would cause a feud between two men.

"No, it's in here. In the pantry." He held out his hand directing her to the adjoining room. At his feet was a rolled up carpet that had previously covered a door cut into the floor. "Ben became irate when Bodkin raised the cost of the safe deposit box from fifty cents a month to seventy five cents. Called him a greedy thief. The two of them stood in the bank lobby hurling insults at each other. Finally, Bodkin had one of the tellers bag up all of Ben's money. He threw is at his feet and told him to go build his own bank."

Kitty tried not to laugh but she could picture the two men fighting over twenty five cents.

Sye wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and continued his tale. "In a way that's just what he did." He reached down and grabbed the giant iron ring to pull the wooden hatch open. It was obvious; the barrier was not going to come willingly. Sye rubbed his hands together and gave it another mighty tug. The boards uttered a high pitched screech as he pulled it away from the warped frame. He hooked the ring to a hook on the wall to keep it open. "Ben spent a small fortune on this. He had plans that it would serve as a perfect place to ride out a storm, hold a season's worth of canned foods and a safe place to keep his money. Problem was, the door was so heavy it kept pulling the hook out of the wall. Minerva got trapped twice and then she refused to go down there anymore."

Kitty was caught up in the banker's laughter. The story was funny but watching the normally reserved man's uncontrollable laughter was more amusing. As he struggled to regain control he walked over to the kitchen safe and retrieved a metal box. "I found this down there. It's too new to belong to Ben. I think Ragger must have put it down there."

Kitty took the box he held out to her. "Did you open it?"

"It's locked. There might be a key in his desk." Sye could see her qualms about opening the box. "The deed to this property is probably in there you know." To further reassure Kitty, he quoted Cicely's instructions, imitating her with just a hint of sarcasm. "Mrs. Dillon will be handling everything for me. It upsets me too much to talk about losing my family."

The humor they had previously shared dissolved. It did please Kitty that Sye didn't seem to be trapped by the web of Cicely's pitiful spell. "I'll go look for a key."

 **Dodge House**

Matt walked down the boardwalk heading toward the Dodge House. He should have checked this out two days ago after the murder but there had been so much chaos. Better late than never, he thought as he entered the lobby.

Howie stood behind the front desk wearing his usual smile. "What can I do for you today Marshal?"

Matt pushed the tip of his hat further back on his forehead and braced two large palms on the counter. "The man that was killed last week out at the Ragger farm. He was staying here wasn't he?"

"Yes Marshal he was." Howie pushed his glasses up tighter on his nose. "Lucky for us, he had paid for a week in advance. Why do you ask?"

"What name did he check in under?"

Howie pulled the ledger from the corner of the counter and flipped through the pages. "Here it is. Fletcher. Douglas Fletcher."

"Hmmm let me see that." Matt twirled the book around. "Wonder why he would check in under an alias?"

Howie offered a curious frown and hunched his slim shoulders. "If I was going to kill an entire family, I might change my name too."

"Good point. What did you do with his luggage?" Matt watched the smaller man step into the small storage closet and come out with a very expensive suitcase. Both men visually inspected the brown leather case. It proudly boasted of its superior craftsmanship with its brass locking supports and copper rivets.

The marshal opened the bag and rummaged through the tailored shirts and miscellaneous articles of clothing. In the canvas lining was a small inside pocket. "This is odd. His business card has the name Fletcher too. Says he's the Managing Editor of the Tribune." Matt looked up into the curious eyes of the clerk. He stuffed the contents back into the bag and slid it back across the counter. "Can you put this somewhere safe?"

"Sure Marshal. No one is allowed in that storage closet but me and Mr. Dobie."

"Thanks." Matt stuffed the business card and some papers he had found into his shirt pocket. "I'll get back to you."

 **O'Brian's Gun shop**

Cicely let her gaze wander around the gun shop, seemingly impressed by all that she saw. "Did you build all of these guns?"

Newly chuckled as he reached in front of her for the roll pin punch. "No. I built a few of them but mostly I repair and sell ones that someone else made."

She giggled softly. "I feel so silly. I don't anything about guns. But then they're not really a girl thing are they?" Cicely didn't notice the strange smile that crossed Newly's lips as she slipped down from the tall stool to stand next to him. "I really want to thank you for letting me come with you today. It was nice of Calleigh to suggest it so that I didn't have to stay home alone. I hate being alone now."

"Yeah, Calleigh's thoughtful like that." Newly stepped around the girl to make his way to the counter. "She hadn't planned on leaving you today but that's the life of a doctor. Always an emergency somewhere."

"Still it must be very hard on you." Cicely began to play with a tool that she found on the counter. "What is this?"

"It's a chisel. And, no it's not hard on me. Calleigh is a very good doctor." There was no denying the pride in his voice or the love in his eyes.

Both of which she picked up on right away. "Of course, I just meant it must be difficult to see her work so hard. I guess I'm very old fashioned. I was brought up to believe a woman's place was in the home. Do you ever wonder if she would rather be just a wife and mother?"

Newly gently pushed her back to give him access to the hammer he needed. He wondered how many more questions she had tucked away in that adolescent mind. "Trust me – Calleigh does just what she wants to do. Not what someone else expects of her."

"Oh I see." Cicely was careful of her words as she continued to delve into his private life. "But doesn't she want children?"

Newly suddenly seemed guarded with his answer. "There's plenty of time for children. We're both young yet."

She had hit a nerve. "I'll bet you want a son to share this business with." Cicely brought up both hands stretching them apart as if to spread the words in the air. "O'Brian and Son. Gunsmith Shop. Has a nice ring to it." Cicely leaned closer to look over his shoulder as he bored into a barrel. "I want to have lots of children. Preferably boys." She giggled again, feigning the innocence of youth.

Newly rose up abruptly coming face to face with the young woman. Their eyes met and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The young gunsmith had never been much of a ladies' man and this situation was confusing him. Was this young girl…this child…coming on to him?

But those violet eyes did not reveal the heart of an innocent child.

He took a quick step back and turned away from Cicely to get his bearings. "Look at the time. We should have stopped for lunch an hour ago. You must be starved." Without waiting for an answer, he tossed the hammer into the box and headed out the door. "Let's go down to the Prairie Rose."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0**

They had just about reached the restaurant when Wylie raced passed them on his way to the jail. The deputy knew something was wrong. "Cicely, why don't you go ahead? I need to find out what's going on."

"I'll come with you." In the back of her mind, the cold hearted woman suspected they had found her young cowboy.

Newly wasn't concerned enough to care whether she came or not. His steps were long and quick but she was much taller than the woman that was usually at his side and matched him step for step. The marshal was following Wylie back out into the street just as Newly approached them.

Matt tugged at the front of his hat pulling it further down. "It's Gaith. He's been hurt. Doc's at home with the kids so they took him there." He hoisted himself up and settled into his saddle. "Tell Calleigh when she gets back to town."

Newly nodded a silent good bye to the two men. When he turned, he was caught off guard by the stunned face of his companion. Frightened eyes stood out in a canvas of white. Caught up in the moment, Newly had forgotten the girl's connection with the wounded cowboy. "Cicely I am so sorry. Do you want me to take you out to the Lady K?"

Cicely blinked slowly as if the translucent lids were weighted down. The stunned demeanor was genuine but not for the reason Newly believed. "He's not dead!" It was a breathless utterance.

"What?" Newly slid a supportive arm around the girl's shoulder. "He's young Cicely and Doc is a fine physician. Don't give up on him." His steps were leading them up the boardwalk to the Long Branch. This situation called for more than iced tea or coffee.

Newly ushered her inside and settled her at a table. "Pete, can you bring a whiskey over here." It was only a few seconds before the wiry bartender slid a small glass in front of the dazed girl. She didn't have to be told twice to drink the brown liquid.

Both Pete and Newly were expecting more of a reaction. Some coughing maybe, even a bit of choking. Especially for a girl as young as Cicely. Of course neither of them had any idea of the wild nights she had enjoyed in New York.

The alcohol brought warmth to her body and that needed spark of electricity required to bring life back into her brain. Self preservation was kicking in. "I should be with him." She wrapped a slender young hand around the muscular arm of the gunsmith. "Can you take me out there?"

"Sure." Newly was beginning to feel guilty for his earlier suspicions. Why would a young beautiful girl be coming on to me? Now he was glad they hadn't ridden the horses into town. "Why don't you wait here while I go down to the stable and get the buggy.


	15. Chapter 15 - Gaith

**CHAPTER 15**

 **Gaith**

Gaith was barely recognizable. Most of his head was swathed in bandages but what was visible was either swollen or black and blue. The room still smelled of blood and antiseptic and the floor was littered with bloody swatches. Doc stepped back from his patient and exchanged a hopeful look with Kitty.

"Doc?" She wanted an answer but just couldn't put the question out there.

With one hand he pulled off his glasses and with the other rubbed wearily across his face. "I just don't know Kitty. He lost a lot of blood and…" He resembled a balloon losing air, deflating as his last bits of optimism floated away. "The truth is even if he lives - it's impossible to tell how much damage has been done."

His words hung in the air like an ominous stench. Kitty quietly turned away and began to clean up the area while Doc returned his tools to their designated place. Finally, a faint knock on the door broke the suffocating silence.

"Doc? Iz he gonna be all right?" Festus stood in the doorway afraid to cross over the threshold. Standing directly behind him was an equally frightened Wylie.

Again, the seasoned physician could not give them the answers they wanted. Instead he had a few questions of his own. When they arrived with the injured cowboy there hadn't been time to ask much of anything. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Wylie continued to stare at the unconscious body as he recounted his actions. "After supper, most of us went to the bunkhouse. Gaith said he was too worried to sleep so he was going to go for a ride. I know this thing with Cicely has had him tied up in knots. I offered to go with him." With a regretful grimace he shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I should have, huh."

Festus quickly chastised the young man. "Don't cha go blamin yurself now. Gaith's a big boy and accidents happen. Ya brung him in as soon as ya found him."

"Yeah." There was little confidence in his tone. "I know he likes to go to Nubbins Peak. It's his special place with Cicely. When he didn't come home last night I went looking for him."

Matt had been quietly waiting outside Doc's room and was listening to the young man's account. "Could you tell what happened?"

"I thought something must have spooked his horse. It looked like he got thrown and landed on that rock. It sure was a bloody mess." Wylie glanced behind him in time to see Ned and Lem rushing through the hallway. He stepped aside to let them pass. It was hard to tell which of the two was the most upset. Lem was blood but Ned was as close as any brother could be.

Lem gently took his brothers hand while Ned asked the question. "Is he gonna be all right Doc?"

"I've done all I can do." Doc replied. "Now it's just a matter of waiting and praying."

Ned's gaze settled back on his wounded friend. "I don't mind the prayin but the waitin – that's the hard part."

 **O0O0O0O0**

Kitty slammed the enamel pot down on the burner. Her mumbling was indiscernible yet it was clear she was upset. She watched that little…hussy…spill those alligator tears while clinging to Newly! Rather than rip out that blonde hair by the roots, the Queen of the Lady K, opted to leave the room under the guise of making coffee.

Kitty scowled as the image of the young girl's arrival flashed before her. Much to her surprise Cicely didn't rush into the room in a hail of tears and sobs. She was actually very subdued. The suspicious red head chewed on the corner of her lip. The blonde actually appeared to be afraid – in the beginning.

By the time Calleigh arrived home, Cicely was in a full blown heart wrenching scene. As if the young redhead wasn't already blinded by this she-devil's misfortune, NOW, the man she loved might be dying. Kitty rolled her eyes, was there no end to this?

Thoughts of Gaith began to crowd into her anger. She just wouldn't accept the idea that he wouldn't survive. He was too young to die! Kitty closed her eyes praying again for his life to be spared and a full recovery.

Kitty sniffled back a breath and swiped the back of her hand across her tear stained cheeks when she heard the sound of people approaching. Matt's touch wasn't the only one she recognized. The gentle hand of a very wise physician rested on her shoulder.

"Fresh pot." She announced with a forced smile. "Can I pour you a cup?"

"You always could read my mind." Doc turned around to find a comfortable spot at the table. "Calleigh is with him. That little Ragger girl wants to sit with him tonight."

"NO!" Kitty stopped so suddenly she lost a good portion of his coffee on the floor. That part was quickly remedied but explaining her outburst was a little more difficult. "I mean, she's been through so much already. There's plenty of people to sit with him. I know Ned and Lem won't leave him." The words kept pouring out; she only hoped they sounded legitimate.

The truth was, she didn't trust Cicely with Gaith when he was so vulnerable. Not that Kitty thought the woman was actually capable of killing him but she doubted that his welfare was a high priority. Women like Cicely Ragger would just move on to the next man.

It was that thought that resurrected her irritating scowl. _Someone sweet and naïve, like Calleigh's Newly!_ She thought. With her imagination running wild, Doc had to call to her three times before she heard.

"Kitty are you all right?" Doc was about to get up when she motioned for him to stay put.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Gaith." She walked over to take a seat across from him. "I'm just glad he had you and Calleigh to take care of him. Speaking of which, you must be exhausted. Why don't you go on to bed and I'll take the first watch.

 **O0O0O0O0O0**

Even when he was exhausted, Doc rarely slept more than a few hours at a time. Today was no exception. By two a.m., he was up checking on his patient. Kitty had made a fresh pot of coffee for him before going to grab a little sleep for herself. At least she told Doc that was her intention.

Shortly after bringing Gaith home, the marshal had to go to the Oasis to stop a shooting. Even though he didn't arrest anyone, it was a tiring battle between a pair of stubborn drunken brothers. By the time Matt got home it was after one a.m. and he had gone straight to bed. Kitty had not had a chance to tell him about the metal box.

"Matt." Along with his name, she gave his shoulder a slight nudge. After a few minutes without any response, she knew a different tactic was needed. Kitty snuggled up against him as she whispered his name again in a much sultrier tone. "Matt, sweetheart."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you asleep?" She let her hand run lightly over his chest and down to caress more private parts .

"Huh?Wha?" Even in his sleepy state her gentle touch brought a smile to his face. Instinctively he reached for her, his hands roaming her body in return. "Ahh, you feel so good." Sleep was ebbing away, pushed aside by desire.

"Honey, we need to talk." Her voice was still soft, still sweet but those weren't the words he either wanted or expected to hear.

"Talk?" Matt pulled back enough to look into her eyes. The scowl on his face left no doubt as to his irritation. "You sure picked a sneaky way to wake me up."

Kitty offered a guilty smile along with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry but I knew this would be the quickest way to get your attention."

Matt uttered a sound that fell somewhere between a sigh and a growl. "Oh, you got my attention. Now what is it that is so important you had to seduce me to hear?"

"I went out to the Ragger place today with Sye Humphreys. He was telling me about the feud between Ben and Bodkin. Did you know that Ben Testerman built a big fancy cellar?"

Her story was not enough to hold his interest and to amuse himself; Matt let his fingers stroke lightly along the smooth lines of her thigh. While he continued to maintain eye contact his hand slipped under her firm buttocks and carefully tried to ease her body closer.

Kitty braced her hands against his chest. "Stop that! Matt, you're not listening to me."

"I'm listening. You said Ben…uh…something about a cellar." Despite being caught in the act, he refused to submit to any guilt. "What?!"

Kitty knew she had to just throw it out there if she was going to pique his interest. "The little Ragger girl was Cicely's daughter!"

It wasn't as satisfying as the feel of her silky flesh but it did grab his attention. "That little girl? Not her sister?" He propped himself up on one elbow. "Then Cicely is surely older than eighteen. Do you know how old is she?"

"Twenty three. The birth certificate for both girls was in the box." Kitty sat up facing her husband. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "There was several thousand dollars in there and articles about three young men that died." Kitty let that bit of information sink in before dropping the bomb. "They were all engaged to Cicely."

Matt was silent but Kitty recognized this look. She could tell by the wrinkled brow and heavy scowl that he was putting all the pieces together. "I went to the Dodge House and searched that New Yorker's luggage. I found business cards for Douglas Fletcher but Cicely said his name was Randall Davis."

"One of the young men that she was engaged to was named Tyler Fletcher." Kitty unfolded her body and stretched out beside him. "Matt, do you think she had something to do with the murders?"

"I don't know. It's hard to believe she would kill her own family but you just never know what someone is capable of. I stopped by Thad's office and asked him to wire Barlow to see if he can utilize some of his father-in-laws contacts. Fletcher had a business card that said he was the managing editor of the New York Times." He puffed up his pillow and lay back down. "I'll check in with Thad tomorrow."

The excitement of sharing her great discovery was over and Matt was just going to roll over and go back to sleep. Once again, Kitty stretched out beside him and snuggled closer. "Matt. Honey." Slim, smooth hands began to explore his body again. "Do you still want to make love to me?"

Matt shifted his massive frame shaking off her delicate grasp. "I'm pretty tired baby. I gotta get up in a couple of hours." He settled into a more comfortable position leaving her in a quandary. Was she embarrassed or disappointed? Most likely – both.

Just as she began her retreat under the sheets, Matt jerked the cotton material away and covered her body with his own. "Silly woman." He planted a kiss on her eager lips. "Of course I want to make love to you."

That split second of insecurity passed and Kitty eagerly lay back letting him feast upon her body. That gloriously wicked tongue so warm against her skin as it trailed down and around a pair of burgeoning pink nipples. His lips continued down the inside of her thigh. Her body arched up as he came closer to her need and she stretched upwards searching for something to hang onto. Slender fingers grasped the cool iron rods of the brass headboard.

Her breath was held captive – he was close – so very close. She felt the rough calluses on the pads of his fingertips as he stroked the small nub. Forbidden breath escaped but only for a second then hitched in her throat. Her heart stopped - waiting for that moment – for that touch. Aching to be tasted.

"Oh, yes." She cried out as his mouth caressed the coveted bud

Those two words uttered in such a low guttural moan lit off a spark that shot through his body,

Kitty writhed and twitched under his masterful manipulation. It was not an idle boast when Matt said he knew his wife's body. He knew the signs as her deep heavy breaths became rapid and shallow. She arched up offering – no – begging him to devour her. He greedily obliged. Suddenly, her breath froze in her lungs, for a moment the world was suspended in limbo – and then it exploded. Matt held her tight as she rode out the pleasurable wave.

She uttered a muted cry when he pulled away from her but it was only a momentary separation. This time it was the marshal's deep growl of satisfaction as he slid into her sweet warm body. Kitty wrapped her long slender legs around him, burying him deeper inside. His husky moans complimented her soft feminine sighs. They moved together, the desire pushing them to go harder, faster until they reached the pinnacle.

Matt thought of the absurdity of her earlier question as he kissed the sweet sleeping face nestled against him. "Do I still want to make love to you?" He chuckled softly. "Silly woman."


	16. Chapter 16 - Betrayal

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **Betrayal**

Calleigh had left early. Since Doc was staying with Gaith, the other half of Adams and O'Brian had to pick up all the patients. Cicely searched the pantry and cabinets for food. She wanted to make a special breakfast for Newly. Something to show off her culinary talents. Not that she enjoyed cooking but in the beginning, a girl had to do all kinds of things to rope a guy in.

She stood in the doorway of the pantry, her hands placed at her hips. _What do these people eat?_ As she took one last look around another question surfaced. _What would they cook it in?_

Newly had taken his time dressing just to stall for time. He really didn't want the girl to come home with them but Calleigh insisted. She wanted Cicely to get a good night's sleep and that wouldn't happen if she were to sit at Gaith's bedside all night. As much as he wanted to tell his wife that it was an uncomfortable situation he really didn't have a legitimate reason why.

The deputy stared at the confused face in the mirror. "Look at you. You are imagining things. -That teenage girl is NOT interested in the likes of you." He turned away, wondering if Calleigh would think this was funny. "Of course she would." Newly mumbled. "She thinks everything is funny,"

He paused in the doorway to the kitchen when he saw Cicely staring into the empty pantry. It must look odd to an outsider that the only staples in that room were coffee and sugar. There was also fixins for pancakes because Calleigh frequently made them for the kids. Aside from that, it was mostly leftovers brought home from the Lady K or the Prairie Rose.

"We don't eat at home much." He confessed as he stepped into the room. "But we always have coffee."

Cicely whipped around, letting her long blonde hair flutter softly against her shoulders. "I can see that." Still she wore a puzzled expression. "When you said she couldn't cook, you weren't kidding."

Newly had retrieved a cup and was heading toward the stove when his step slowed to a stop. "I didn't tell you she couldn't cook." Calleigh was precious to him and he never talked about her to strangers. Even though it was a family joke, it was still private.

Cicely could tell he was upset. This was going to be difficult but those liquid brown eyes were worth whatever she had to do to get him. Batting a set of long silky lashes over eyes that shone like amethyst she feigned a touch of embarrassment. "I must have overheard some talk in town."

"Yeah. Probably." Newly put the coffee pot back without filling his cup. "Why don't you get your stuff together and we'll go into town for breakfast."

"I just poured a cup of coffee. Can I finish it first?" Getting time alone with this man was almost impossible. She flashed a sweet smile and brushed past him as she walked toward the counter. "Let me fix you a cup." She filled the cup he had abandoned and handed it to him. Against his better judgment, Newly accepted the coffee.

"Maybe she don't cook but she does make good coffee." Cicely made an attempt to get back on his good side. "With her medical practice and all, I'm not surprised she is too busy for mundane things like cooking. I do so admire her." Her voice had acquired a syrupy sweet flavor. "The way she always refers to you as "My Newly" as though you were her pet or something."

Newly was not comfortable with the direction this conversation was going. "I think we need to get going."

Cicely grabbed his arm when he reached in front of her to put his cup in the sink. "Please. I'm sorry – I just keep saying the wrong things when I'm with you. It's just that this whole ordeal has been so exhausting. First losing my family and now Gaith."

Newly quickly untangled himself from her grasp. "I still have faith that Gaith will recover."

"I hope so" Cicely's delicate features scrunched up in a grimace. "But…I just don't think we were meant for each other. I wish the best for him."

Newly was beginning to think being dumped by this woman might be the best thing for Gaith.

Cicely sat her cup down on the counter and stepped closer to Newly. It was time for another tactic. "The truth is…he's only a boy." She leaned closer pressing her body against him and whispered in a deep sultry voice. "What I need is a man." Cicely's lips were ready to close over his when Newly blocked her move. Rougher than he would ordinarily handle a woman he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Those liquid brown eyes narrowed into cold black slits. "Calleigh has been your friend and supporter. This is how you pay her back."

"This is not about Calleigh! This is about you and me!" Cicely braced herself for a fight. Even angry he was so sexy and so worth fighting for. "I'll make you happy. I can give you sons that you'll never have with her." A hand not brave enough to touch reached out. "She's not good enough for you. Can't you see that Newly?"

Newly flinched back, his body recoiled from the verbal blow of her vicious words. As the shock wore off, rage took its place. Those ugly words repeating over and over in his head. Never in his life had he raised a hand to a woman. Nor had he ever wanted to – until now. How dare she spew that hate and malign his Calleigh!

Cicely let her hands drop to her side, cloaking herself again in a voice lined with syrup. "I'm more of a woman – more of what you need."

Newly stepped back needing to put distance between him and this insane woman. "Are you crazy! There's not a woman on earth that can compare to my wife." Anger was not an emotion that Newly was familiar with but he was experiencing it full force at this moment. "For the record, I AM her Newly because she owns my heart and always will."

"Newly please, calm down. We can talk about this." The blonde predator came at him again, armed with a deceiving smile and greedy hands. But she was met with the same resistance.

He blocked her hands with his forearm and like before pushed her away. "Pack your stuff. I'll send one of the hands to take you into the Dodge House." He stopped just before taking that first step out the back door. "You stay from my wife. She doesn't need to waste her time with trash like you."

Cicely watched him stomp toward the barn and then emerge seconds later and ride away. She blew out a heavy breath and walked back to the counter. The outside of the cup was warm enough to tempt her to take a drink.

This plan was going to take some revision. Obviously, offering herself to Newly was not going to work. He wasn't as easily enticed as the men she was used to dealing with. That was exactly why he was worth the hassle. If she couldn't lure him away from Calleigh, she would just have to eliminate the irritating redhead.

 **0O0O0O0O**

Wylie didn't understand why he was being sent on such a frivolous errand but Newly didn't seem to be in a mood to answer questions. Come to think of it, the young cowboy couldn't remember ever seeing the amiable deputy angry before.

He loaded up the young lady's baggage and headed for town. They had just come to the end of the road when she changed her mind and asked him to take her to the Lady K. Wylie paused, staring at the road that led to Dodge and then back to his passenger. Maybe Newly's bad mood had nothing to do with Cicely and where she went was of no importance to him. It seemed like such a simple request from a guest of the Dillon family that Wylie opted to honor her wishes.

Within minutes he was placing her bags in the foyer of the Lady K. Wylie was relieved when Calleigh greeted Cicely with her usual grin.

She glanced down at the bags. "Where are you going?"

Cicely was a master of feigning emotions. "I feel like such a burden to you and Newly. I was going to return to my own home."

"Oh Cicely. You aren't a burden at all. But we can talk about that later." She looped her arm around her guest and walked her toward the stairs. "Gaith woke up."

Cicely balked, jerking the little redhead to a sudden stop. "He…he woke…up?"

Calleigh offered a comforting smile. "You will have to be patient with him. He doesn't remember anything. Doc feels that with time, the memories will come back."

"Does he remember me?" The color was quickly returning to her cheeks.

"Of course." Calleigh grinned. "He wouldn't forget the one he loves." She led the grieving blonde into Gaith's room but he was sleeping once again. It wasn't like Cicely didn't have plenty of experience playing the distressed fiancée. She cried just enough and touched his hand and kissed his cheek. Finally, Calleigh suggested they go downstairs for a cup of coffee.

"Now, tell me why you want to leave Newly and me?" Calleigh poured a fresh cup and then joined her guest at the table. "I wanted you to feel at home with us."

"Oh and I did but…" Cicely sighed a helpless sounding breath. "Sooner or later I have to face up to what happened. I was hoping you would ride out there with me today. I need a friend to be with me when I go back inside."

Calleigh reached over giving the woman's forearm a gentle squeeze. "I don't know that you moving back there is the best thing for you but of course I'll go with you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the door way. A closer look revealed her little brother. "Coop, what are doing? Come on in and say hello to Cicely."

Cooper walked up to his sister's chair and stood behind her. "Hello Miss Ragger."

"Hello. Where's that adorable sister of yours?"

Cooper was hesitant to answer but he knew Calleigh would not understand if he refused. "She's playing in her room."

Calleigh took the boys hand and pulled him around to her side. "Coop, are you all right? You seem upset. Is Hadley bothering your stuff again?"

"No. She's having a tea party with Bootsie." As much as he tried to ignore the other woman, his eyes continually gravitated back to her. Cooper leaned closer and whispered. "Is she moving back here?"

"No. As a matter of fact, Cicely is going back to her own home. I'm going to ride out there with her. Can you tell Poppy that I will be gone for a little while?"

The boy's eyes grew wide as he took a sudden step back, "Can't Uncle Festus take her? I think Poppy needs you." He was old enough to see that his questions were making their guest angry. She would hide it from Calleigh – but he could see it.

Calleigh rose from her seat and took her brother by the hand. "That wouldn't be very polite of me would it? You go on back and play with Hadley. I won't be gone long." She watched him stop just inside the threshold and look back at her. It was a strange pensive stare but then he turned and ran down the hall. She walked over to the stove and tested the enamel pot. "Yep, it's empty. Let me make a fresh pot before we go. I know Poppy will throw a fit if there isn't any."

"Take your time." Cicely was more than happy to wait. The distraction was just what she needed to slip those sleeping pills into the redhead's coffee. Calleigh had told her to take two the night she snuck out and met with Gaith. If two was enough to keep her asleep all night, then they should do the trick today.

Calleigh paid no heed to the actions of the woman at the table. Only once did she ever bother to glance back over her shoulder. When she finished with the chore, she wiped her hands on the towel and returned to the table.

"Why don't we finish our coffee? I'm not in that big a hurry."

 **0O0O0O0OO**

Newly instructed Wylie to take Cicely into to town and rode off before any questions could be asked. Then he headed out to the farthest point of the Double O desperate to get away from everyone. For the first time in his life, Newly O'Brian feared his own rage.

When he couldn't ride any farther he stopped and climbed down from his horse. The feel of solid ground under his boot gave him a much needed sense of security. Newly leaned over bracing his hands on his thighs. As he drew himself upright, he pulled in a deep breath. Somehow, he had to protect Calleigh from this woman.

Even though his wife felt herself to be invincible, Newly knew otherwise. Without that gun she was just a petite young woman. Feisty as hell but still no match for a grown man. He could and would fight any man to keep her safe but he didn't know how to protect her from this.

Calleigh had taken Cicely under her wing and was blind to the woman's ulterior motives. Until this morning, Newly had only suspected her intentions. Now that he knew exactly what she was after, he wanted Cicely Ragger gone before Calleigh learned the truth.

He was stunned when she so brazenly threw herself at him but what enraged him was the comment about Calleigh being unable to give him a son. Was she just making jabs at his wife or had she heard gossip from one of the locals? Either way, this was definitely something Newly didn't want Calleigh to hear. Those words would pierce her heart.

Mother Nature did her best to calm down the irate cowboy gently caressing him with her cool summer breeze. She released the calming vanilla scent as he shuffled through the sweet vernal grass to soothe his anger. A dilemma as serious as this would usually take him to his best friend for advice. Unfortunately, his best friend and wife were one in the same.

Course he might be better talking to a man in this situation. Putting his anger aside for a moment, it was kind of embarrassing talking about a woman having designs on him. He loved Festus like a brother but women were not exactly his forte. There was only one man he trusted to confide in with this sensitive problem.

Newly hadn't been much more than a boy when he headed west with his Uncle Newton. The older man died just a few days after they had arrived in Dodge leaving his nephew broke and alone. Like Doc, Newton had been a country doctor and relied on his nephew from a young age to be his assistant. The older man had hopes that he would be joined in his profession but Newly didn't have the calling.

Guns held his fascination. Not shooting them, like his wife but building them. Matt Dillon had taken the boy under his wing and became his mentor. He had encouraged Newly to pursue his dream. It was this relationship that had the young man twisted up in knots when he fell for the marshal's daughter.

Newly climbed back up on his horse and headed for Dodge. Once again, he would rely on the advice of his father-in-law. He figured he could catch up to Matt at the jail.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Truth Will Out

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **The Truth Will Out**

Kitty was glad that M'Lady knew her way home as she was paying little if any attention to the journey. She had just left Matt at Thad's office. The young lawyer had been successful in uncovering some very interesting secrets in the life of the Ragger family. Cicely Ragger. Or maybe Hennesy would be more accurate.

Like a bee caught in a whirlwind, the thought kept buzzing in her head. Three young men – dead. All accidents Thad said. Kitty put a voice to her thoughts even though she had no audience. "What are the odds of that happening?"

Over the years, she had witnessed so much human depravity it gave her an edge to believe that the young and beautiful Cicely Ragger could be a murderer. At least where the young men were concerned. Possibly even her parents but the thought of this woman killing her own child in cold blood. That was a stretch to accept even for the former saloon owner.

The thought provoking soliloquy came to an end as she reached the Lady K. Kitty dismounted and tossed the reins over the front post. She was surprised to see Doc's buggy since he was supposed to have gone out to the Handlemeyer's ranch. It was quite a ways out and usually dominated the majority of his day.

Before Kitty could reach the last step to the veranda, Cooper burst through the front door running toward his mother. "Momma. Momma you have to go get Calleigh."

"Whoa." Kitty stooped down to catch her boy. "Where is she and why do I have to go get her?" There was a lighthearted inflection to her tone as she ruffled the loose brown curls.

Cooper pulled back enough to let his fearful blue eyes confront hers. "She went with Cicely. Momma that woman is mean but Calleigh don't see it."

Those sinister thoughts that had accompanied Kitty on the way home sprang to life with the genuine concern in her son's eyes. "Okay, slow down. Why do you say that about Cicely? Has she done something to you?"

'No. Not to me." Cooper knew the time had come when he had to tell what he had overheard even if it got him into trouble for eavesdropping. As the story unfolded, he watched his mother's expression. "I know I wasn't supposed to listen."

"No sweetheart, that's not eavesdropping." Kitty pulled the boy into her arms to reassure him. "You did the right thing and I am so proud of you for taking care of your little sister." She leaned him back and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Where did Calleigh go?"

"Cicely was going back to her house but she didn't want to go alone. Calleigh waited until Poppy got home but they've been gone a long time. I tried to talk to her and Poppy but neither of them would listen. I even ran down to get Newly but he's not home either. Are you going to go get Daddy?"

Kitty stood up, blue eyes rapidly moving from side to side as she contemplated his question. "Daddy rode out to Plunk Shunders place. He was going to meet me here for lunch but I have a feeling I shouldn't wait." She took the boy again by his narrow shoulders. "When your daddy gets here, tell them where I've gone."

When she turned to leave, Cooper suddenly grabbed her hand pulling her back. "But Momma…" fear balled up into a lump into his throat strangling the rest of his words.

"I'll be all right." She assured him. "Now, you go on in and tell Poppy." With a kiss to his cheek, Kitty mounted M'Lady and rode off.


	18. Chapter 18 - Your Newly

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Your Newly?**

By the time the two women reached the Ragger home Calleigh was beginning to feel the effects of the pills. She slipped down from Belle and then hung onto the faithful friend for a few moments to get her bearings.

"Calleigh. Are you all right?" Cicely stepped closer to offer a helping hand.

Calleigh gave her head a couple of quick shakes to clear out the cobwebs. "Just a little light headed. I'm fine." The grin she offered was a weak imitation of the real thing.

"Why don't you go in and sit down?" Cicely pointed toward the sofa in the living room as she backed toward the kitchen. "You look pale. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Yeah, maybe I will sit for just a minute." Calleigh's steps were unsteady as she made her way to the couch and fell against the heavily padded camel back. Blurry eyes blinked rapidly and struggled to bring the floral print into focus.

Cicely stood just out of sight at the edge of the doorway. She could see Calleigh was fighting to shake off the dizziness. Putting her best smile into place, she entered the room with the water in tow. "Here I hope its cold enough."

Genuine fear crossed Cicely's face when Calleigh reached out and slapped the glass from her hand. She flinched back as the beautiful Moser tumbler crashed to the floor shattering into a dozen violet pieces. "I'm a doctor!" Calleigh screamed, "Did you think I wouldn't know that I had been drugged! Why!" Her attempt to stand was in vain and she toppled back onto the cushioned seat.

Cicely's shock was only momentary. ""Why? Hmmm. That's a good question." She pushed the broken pieces of glass aside with the toe of her shoe. "Momma would be so upset. This was her best crystal." She was careful to keep her distance when leaning in for a closer look at her prey. "Why you asked. Well it's simple. You have something I want."

The drug was slowly blurring the world around her. Calleigh blinked hard to bring the blonde into focus. "What…what do I have?"

"Newly." Cicely was gaining confidence as she watched her captive slump to the arm of the couch. "Tsk, tsk. You don't look good."

"My…my Newly?" Calleigh was too numb to offer an expression of surprise but it was in her voice. "But…Gaith…"

She erupted in laughter as Cicely drew herself to her feet. "Gaith! He's a boy. I need a man." The laughter stopped as suddenly as it began. Her voice had assumed a bitter shrieking tone. "And stop calling him _my Newly_! He's not yours any more."

"Always be mine." Calleigh whispered. She pressed her hand against the cushion and pushed herself up as far as possible. "Always."

Cicely squatted down in front of her victim. She tilted her head to one side to see eye to eye with Calleigh. "Once you're dead – he'll be mine. And 'I' will give him sons."

"What?" That comment stunned her even more than the drug.

"That's right. He told me he wanted a son and you couldn't give him one."

"No, he wouldn't…" Calleigh lost the battle and fell back down.

"Yes he did. How else would I know?" Cicely stopped her face contorting into a repulsive grimace. " **Your** Newly told me." She rose back to her feet and stepped away from the couch. "I would love to sit here and talk more but I have things to do."

Calleigh fought to hang on to the world around her but it was slowly disappearing into an abyss of nothingness. She was oblivious to her capture as her wrists and ankles were bound. Cicely pulled her from the sofa and began to drag her down the hall toward the kitchen.

Ironically enough, the grunts and groans were uttered by Cicely. She had failed to realize that an unconscious body was not easy to manipulate. Even one that topped the scale at a hundred pounds. The deadly trek came to an end when they reached the door to the cellar.

Cicely stood up and took a moment to catch her breath. She had already opened the heavy wooden door and secured the hook in the iron ring. "Whew, you sure are heavier than you look." She wiped the tiny beads of sweat from her brow. As she stared down at her rival with mocking disdain. "Looks like this is where we say good bye!" It only took a bit of pressure with the tip of her black leather boot to push Calleigh onto the stairs leading to the cellar. Gravity worked against the unconscious woman bouncing her down the steps until she landed on the ground with a thud.

Just watching her antagonist suffer blow after blow of the wooden steps brought great joy to her blackened heart and a malicious smirk to her lips. She reached up and released the hook allowing the door to slam down into the wooden frame. Snatching up the hammer from the tool box she had retrieved from the barn, she began to pound the latch out of shape making it impossible to open.

It was like watching a macabre ballet the way the willowy blonde danced around the formal sitting room dousing the curtains and furniture with kerosene. "Oh he'll be sad – at first." Cicely splashed the pungent liquid in a trail behind her as she left the room. "But when he realizes you are gone for good, he'll get over it. It won't be like the other times! Newly will **want** to marry me."

Cicely was in such a state of euphoria she was losing focus. Without thinking, she poured the remains of the can into a puddle in the foyer. She quickly retreated to the kitchen, tossed the container into the corner and began to rummage through the drawer for the box of matches. Without a care or a conscience she hummed a tune and sashayed back to the living room. "Oh Calleigh, I wish you could have been awake to see this but…" With a callous shrug she struck the wooden match and touched it to the curtain.

The flame licked across the brocade drapes melting the tiny threads into a dripping pools of gold. The satin material puckered under the searing heat. Bits of fabric fell to the floor causing the fire to feast on the trail of kerosene that trailed around the room. The fire wasn't satisfied to gobble up the decorative satin covering. It soon began to belch out a ribbon of choking black smoke as it burrowed into the thick muslin and cotton lining underneath.

Cicely became mesmerized as she watched the red hot blaze devour the room, ravaging everything her mother had taken such pride in. The crackling of glass as it desecrated those sacred photos. She watched her family melt away, one by one shrinking under the intense heat until they were nothing but bits of distorted faces. So much pleasure. So much satisfaction. In her euphoric state even the smoke smelled sweet as it smothered the life out of the velvet cushions. She closed her eyes and turned up her face needing to feel the heat yet knowing enough to fear it. It was wild and untamable.

As the beast leaped across the front of the house, even she was forced to abandon her deity. When she was making her exit from the kitchen door, Cicely stopped for one last glance back at the cellar. "Thanks again Calleigh. I'll take good care of him."

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty could see the smoke as soon as she topped the hill not more than a mile away. She pushed M'Lady as fast as she would go and it still wasn't fast enough. Flames had burst through the glass of the front windows terrifying Belle. Kitty jumped down instantly freeing the frightened animal from the hitching post.

Greedy tentacles of fire leaped feverishly out the windows and front door lapping up the blistering paint on the porch. Realizing the front of the house was impassible, Kitty quickly ran around to the back.

Smoke had fled the dominion of the flame in search of its own kingdom. It soon found its way to the kitchen. Kitty was forced to her knees as soon as he entered the house. She started to crawl to the sitting room when she noticed the battered latch on the cellar door. In the process of beating the metal, Cicely had splintered the wood enough to see into the basement.

A primal scream ripped from Kitty's throat when she spied her daughter lying unconscious on the dirt floor below. "CALLEIGH! CALLEIGH CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Kitty clawed at the wooden barrier unaware of the splinters tearing at her fingernails. She pounded and pulled on the busted latch until it became saturated in the blood from her hands. Before long her screams were strangled by the smoke. Eyes blurred by the burning tears frantically scanned the room, searching for something, anything to pry open the door. Soot attached itself to her hands as she wiped away the tears leaving black and red streaks across her face.

Feeling around like a blind man she somehow managed to find the hammer that Cicely had left behind. As she crawled back toward the cellar she tried to call out to Calleigh again but it was no use. Her throat had swollen shut from the searing heat. Once she reached the wooden door she began to beat on the mangled latch. Her strength was ebbing away with each swing of the hammer. It was only the adrenaline from fear that had pushed her thus far.

Kitty could feel the flames coming closer. When she drew back her hand for one more swing five large fingers closed over hers. Frustration and panic triggered her aggression towards Matt as he pulled her away and carried her outside. She fought him as if he were the enemy.

"Cel…cell…cellar." She finally managed to choke out the single word.

"Stay here!" Matt tied his handkerchief around his face and charged back inside. With only two powerful blows of the hammer the latch flew across the room. Even if Kitty had managed to bust the metal barrier the door had been torqued and she would never have been able to open it. Relying on adrenaline and a prayer, Matt braced himself and pulled for all he was worth. The twisted wood screamed as it was ripped from the metal hinge. In as few steps as possible, he reached the bottom of the cellar and scooped Calleigh up in his arms.

The fire had reached the kitchen just as he ran out the back. Gluttonous flames shot out the door like a belching dragon grasping for the last survivor. Matt held his daughter tight to his chest as he stared at the man in front of him. For a second he thought he was delirious.

"Festus?" Eyes stretched wide peered over the top of a red handkerchief. He rubbed his chin along his shoulder to dislodge the makeshift mask. "What are you doing here?"

The frightened hill man rushed towards him. "She okay Matthew?" He peaked into the marshal's arms at the unconscious woman. "Who hog tied her?"

"Festus how-"

"One of the boys cum riding up to the ranch. He seed the fire from the top of the hill." Festus had already pulled out his pocket knife to cut away the bindings. "She don't peer to be hurt cept for a couple of bruises, Ya best let me have her while ya go see ta Miss Kitty. Doc's with her now."

"Kitty? What's wrong with Kitty?" Matt leaned to one side to look behind Festus. When he pulled Kitty from the kitchen she was struggling so hard and he was in a hurry to go back after Calleigh that he didn't really look at her. But he was looking at her now and did not like what he saw. Her eyes were red and swollen shut. Even from this distance he could see that her hands were covered in blood. Doc was trying to hold her up while she emptied her stomach on the ground.

"Matt is she all right." Kitty was unable to see him when she cried out. She tried to pull away from Doc but his grip was too tight.

"You just sit still. I need-"

"You need to look at my daughter Doc!" Kitty screamed as she jerked free of Doc's hands. "Now!"

Yielding to his irate redhead, Doc pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the marshal. "It's not as bad as it looks Matt. Just keep her calm until I get done with Calleigh."

Doc quickly walked over to Festus and began to examine the young woman in his arms. "She's got some bruising on her face, nothing broken." He gave a closer look at her eyes checking the pupils. "She's just asleep. Looks like she's been drugged."

"Doc is she okay?" Kitty called out again.

"She looks a sure sight better than you. Now you just calm down." He yelled back. "Festus lay her down in my buggy."

Festus quickly did as he was told and then joined the marshal and his wife. Doc had a bottle of something clear and was trying to wash out her eyes. The burning haze had left them raw and swollen. All three men stared at the woman that had fought so valiantly for her child. All knowing how much pain she must be in.

Kitty could feel Matt's arms around her. "Doc says she's okay Matt. She is – isn't she?"

"Yes baby, she's going to be fine. Oddly enough, the cellar was the safest place to be. No smoke – no fire. She's just got a few bruises where she fell down the stairs." Kitty looked so tired, so fragile. Matt desperately wanted to scoop her up in his arms but he knew he couldn't until Doc was finished.

"I've done all I can here. I need to get her home to clean out those wounds but I don't think there's room in the buggy." Doc fought to keep his professional perspective but he couldn't stave off the grimace as he looked at his surrogate daughter. "Do you think you can you get her up on Buck without hurting her?"

"Sure can Doc. Festus can you give me a hand?" Matt turned back to his wife. "Ready to go home honey?" Kitty barely had enough strength left to nod. He carefully slipped his arms under her and carried her over to the patiently waiting quarter horse. Festus held her while Matt mounted Buck and then gently handed her up into a pair of loving hands. "Thanks. Why don't you go in to town and get Newly."

"Sure will Matthew. Ya all be careful."


	19. Chapter 19 - Ahhh Sweet Revenge

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **Ahh Sweet Revenge**

Newly took a seat in his mentors chair and absently began to sort through the posters. No more attention than he was paying to the pictures; the outlaw could have been standing right here in the office and gone unnoticed. Matt had told him he was going to be in the office all day which meant he was probably somewhere close by. It was better this way because the young deputy still needed time to put his thoughts in order.

He was so deep in thought it took a few minutes before he realized someone had come into the office. The old desk chair squeaked in retaliation when he jerked it back. With all he had been through today Newly couldn't offer more than a weak smile to the lady. "Sorry ma'am. Can I help you?"

"Are you the marshal?" There was a frail quality not only to her voice but to her slender frame as well.

Newly stepped out from behind the desk. "No. I'm his deputy can I be of any help?"

She looked around the small quarters. "Thank you, no. Will he be back soon?"

"I'm expecting him anytime. Would you like to have a seat?" The longer he studied the pretty young brunette the more he felt her frailty was born of a sadness.

"No thank you." Her smile confirmed his suspicions as it held no happiness. "Is there a hotel close by? I've been traveling quite a ways and would really like to clean up."

Newly took another step toward the door and pointed in the direction of the hotel. "The Dodge House is right over there. Why don't you rest up and I'll ask the marshal to stop by when he gets back."

"Oh don't bother. I'll be back after I freshen up."

Newly watched her walk down the boardwalk. "She looks as sad as I feel, he thought.

 **0O0O0O0O**

Cicely had reached Front Street and was on her way to Newly's Gun shop when she saw his horse tied up outside the jail. Her heart began to pound as she spurred her horse to go faster. There could be no rational or even sane explanation for her excitement. The fire as well as Calleigh's murder, at least she thought it had been a murder, were already forgotten. They were both insignificant tasks that had to be completed in order for her to get what she wanted.

She slipped off her horse and took a few minutes to straighten her dress and smooth back her hair. All while watching Newly through the window. Cicely was nearly salivating at the thought of having him all to herself. They would marry and travel all around the world. She would wear fancy gowns and he would be mesmerized by her beauty.

She stepped onto the boardwalk in front of the open door. Newly was standing at the end of the desk with his back to her. "Newly." The voice was as sweet as the face but both were wickedly deceiving.

His body stiffened. Newly suddenly felt afraid but it wasn't from the woman standing behind him. He feared himself. That he wouldn't be able to control the rage she evoked. Newly felt cold as if the blood had stopped its flow and the tips of his fingers grew numb. The warm pools of molasses that Calleigh loved were now cold and black as ink. He desperately searched for a distraction to suppress his rage when he settled on the brick wall behind the desk. Funny he had never noticed the empty gaps where the mortar had chipped away. And so many of the bricks had lost their perfect shapes. Sharp smooth lines had been worn down to soft rounded edges.

"Newly I-"

"Get out Cicely!" He looked away from the wall of bricks. There was no distraction strong enough. "Go back to the Dodge House and wait for the next stage out of town."

"But I don't have to go now." Cicely maintained her place in the doorway. "If you will just turn around we can talk about this."

Newly steeled himself with a deep breath as he forced himself around. "You must be insane! I thought I made it clear. You are not welcome here. Calleigh might ride in any time and I don't want you anywhere near her. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Cicely laughed softly as if to dismiss his words. "Did you know your eyes shine when you're angry?" She raised her hand as if to stroke his face when Newly slapped it away. A playful pout pulled at her lips. "I knew you would be upset at first but you'll get over it and then we can start a life together. I think we should go to Euro-"

"Stop it!" Newly grabbed her wrists and jerked her towards him. "You truly are mad. I'm not going to go anywhere with you. I just want you out of our lives. I'm going to walk you down to the depot and put you on the train myself."

Newly released her and turned to retrieve his hat from the desk. Cicely felt her dream vanishing before her eyes. Not again, she would not be abandoned again. Without warning, she pulled the derringer from her reticule and fired a bullet into Newly's leg.

She watched as his leg gave way and he slumped to the floor. Newly peered up at her more angry than surprised. "Now I still have one more bullet but I really don't want to use it. If you will just listen to me you'll understand why we can be together."

Newly could tell she hadn't hit more than the flesh of his thigh but it was enough to make the leg temporarily useless. He pulled himself up enough to lean against the leg of the desk. Obviously, this woman was even crazier than he had suspected. She professed to love him but he could tell by the bizarre gleam in her eyes that she would kill him.

Cicely took his silence as a sign that he was ready to listen. While she didn't relinquish her hold on the pistol she did revert back to a calm albeit delusional state. "That's better. You don't have to worry about Calleigh because she won't be coming in to town."

The pain in his leg caused him to wince when he shifted his weight. "What are you saying? How do you know she won't?" The insanity of the moment rushed at him like a tidal wave and he found himself trapped in a pair of beautiful but deranged eyes. "Did you hurt her?"

"No, I just tied her up." She basked in the innocence of knowing it was the fire that would kill her. "Newly, it's time to close the chapter on that part of our lives." Cicely paused, staring off into a world of own making. "I thought killing them would free me but that ranch was nothing more than an extension of those pathetic frightened little creatures."

This wasn't just the harmless babbling of a lunatic. Newly knew in that instant that she had murdered her family and wouldn't think twice about killing Calleigh. He had to keep her calm if he wanted to find his wife. The frightened deputy prayed that the slight quiver in his voice wouldn't be detected. "Cicely, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Like you said with Calleigh around I couldn't be free to love you. I hope you left her somewhere that she can't get loose and bother us."

Cicely's head bobbed up and down with certainty. "Oh I did."

"Is she…is she at the ranch. Did you tie her up and leave her there?" He nervously licked his lips trying to muster enough spit to swallow.

"You are so smart. I knew you would figure it out." Cicely uttered a flirty little giggle. "By now that whole wretched place has been reduced to nothing but ash."

"What?" Newly could feel his heart pounding in his ears. "My God, you left her in a burning house." He frantically grabbed for the edge of the desk to pull himself up. "Woman or not, I swear if she's dead I will kill you."

Cicely recoiled as if she had been struck. "You lied! You're just like the others." Before he could get to his feet she quickly stepped forward kicking his good leg out from under him. "I told you I had one bullet left. You want to be with her so bad – fine." The spurned woman put the small gun to Newly's head and the sound of gunfire echoed in the small office.

 **0O0O0O0O**

Festus heard the shot and knew it had come from the jail. He spurred Ruth to move faster and quickly jumped down when they reached the marshal's office. Jangling spurs stopped suddenly when he reached the doorway. He finally pulled his gaze from the dead body sprawled on the floor to the woman standing over it still holding a gun.

It was Newly's panicked screams that brought him out of his stupor. "Festus hurry. We have to get out to the Ragger place. Calleigh is…"

'Jest ease yurself." Festus threw up his hands in an effort to calm his friend. "Everthing's all rite. We done got her out of there and Doc took her home." The hill man stepped past the dazed young woman to help his friend.

Newly gripped Festus' forearm, desperately wanting to believe. "Are you sure she's all right?"

"I seed her my own self. She's gots a few piddly little bruises but that's all." Festus helped settle Newly in the chair beside the desk. His gaze bounced rapidly from the stranger to the deputy, his expression clearly asking the question.

Newly could only offer a clueless shrug. "Ma'am are you all right?" His question was answered with a silent nod. "You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you."

At last she spoke, her voice surprisingly soft and calm. "I'm glad I was here."

The two men exchanged a look of curiosity. "I didn't get your name when you were here earlier."

"My name is Aggie Brumfield." She peered down at the lifeless body. "Cicely murdered my fiancé Tyler Fletcher. Tyler's father sent me a telegram that he hadn't found her yet but he knew she was here in Dodge. I was told by the family lawyer that an attorney from Boston was trying to track down the family of _the late_ Douglas Fletcher – I knew then that she had killed him too." She had no further use for the gun and handed it over to the deputy.

Festus pushed the extra chair closer to the stranger. "Ya lookin a little peakid. Why don't cha sit for a spell?"

"Thank you but I'm fine. "I was just about to go into the Dodge House when I saw her riding down the street." She seemed fixated on Cicely's body. "How could such a beautiful face conceal so much evil?" Having completed her mission, Aggie Brumfield quietly left the jail.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue Lovers and Friends

**FLAME SERIES #20 SO SWEET THE SMILE**

 **EPILOGUE CHAPTER 20**

 **Lovers and Friends**

 ** _"_** ** _You have a place in my heart no one else could ever have." F. Scott Fitzgerald_**

Calleigh nestled closer into her husband's arms. "You perform pretty good for a wounded man."

Newly chuckled and pulled her closer. "Well it was my leg that was wounded not my-"

"Point taken." She injected quickly. Calleigh felt his lips brush across her temple and for a few minutes they lay in a comfortable silence.

Eventually Newly broke the quiet interlude. "You're never quiet this long. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Gaith." Calleigh maneuvered around enough to see her lovers face. "His body is healing nicely but…his heart is another story."

"It will heal too. It'll just take a while." Newly could tell she was bothered by more than Gaith's broken heart. "Calleigh. Talk to me."

Heavy lids shielded her from those probing brown eyes. "I was just wondering if – well if it bothers you that I call you _my Newly_."

"Did Cicely say something?" He figured it was similar to the comment she had made to him.

"She said it made you sound like you were my pet." Calleigh nervously chewed on the corner of her bottom lip.

Newly tilted her face up and wiped the errant curls from her cheek. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. You own my heart and I will be _your Newly_ for as long as you want me." A long and loving kiss followed his confession. He knew there was still another question that had to be asked. "Is that all she said to you?"

Calleigh took refuge in his comforting brown eyes. "She said you were disappointed that I couldn't give you a son."

"Calleigh I nev-"

"Hush." Her small hand covered his lips to silence him. "I know you would never discuss that with her or anyone else. Someone from town…"

Words and thoughts hung in limbo for only a second before the young lovers uttered in unison, "Burke." They laughed together both knowing it wasn't cruelty that motivated the _plabber mouth_ , as Festus so aptly named him. Nathan Burke just had a desperate need to feel important.

Calleigh let her fingers gently trace the smooth lines of the only face she had ever loved. "We both know it's possible but not probable but we never talk about it."

"That's because we don't have to." The young cowboy caressed her with his eyes. "Calleigh, my heart is so full of love for you that I don't have time to worry or fret over something that I don't have. I already have one blessing it would be greedy of me to pray for a second one."

The infamous grin slowly emerged. "I love you Newly O'Brian."

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

"Okay both of you little ragamuffins. Kiss your mother goodnight. She needs some rest and you need to be in bed. "

"I want momma to take me to bed."

Cooper uttered the weary sigh of an older brother. "She can't silly. Poppy said he would spank her if she didn't rest cause she still can't breathe good."

Hadley's giggles were muffled behind two tiny hands. "Momma gets in twouble."

"It's not funny Hadley." Cooper scowled at his little sister. "Momma's hands hurt and she is still full of smoke."

"I'll be able to tuck you in real soon." Kitty promised. "Now how about those kisses?"

Kitty glanced up and for just a second loving blue eyes met. It was a brief connection between two people who were destined to be lifelong soul mates. The link was broken when she was suddenly being smothered in kisses by a couple of little Dillons.

"Hey, be careful there." Matt plucked his daughter up from the bed and reached a hand out for his son. "Cooper, let's go. Say goodnight."

One young voice trailed slightly behind the other when bidding their mother a good night. Matt winked at his wife silently mouthing a few words, "Be right back."

His return wasn't quite as quick as he had planned. Hadley had to be told yet again why momma wasn't strong enough to carry her to bed. Then as always, the Marshal of Dodge City balked when the toddler insist he kiss Bootsie goodnight.

Kitty was struggling with the stash of pillows behind her when he entered the room. "I thought I lost you."

Matt crossed the room and gently moved her injured hands out of the way. "Let me do that." With one hand at her back he plumped up the pillows with the other.

"I'm not an invalid you know." Despite her objections Kitty was glad for the help.

"No but you're not a hundred percent yet. Doc was really worried that the smoke had weakened your lungs and pneumonia would set in."

Kitty reached up carefully placing a healing hand to his cheek. "But it didn't and I am breathing just fine. It's been a week Matt. Everything is healing and we need to put this all behind us."

Matt stared at the hand that was resting on his knee. Even though they had begun the healing process, he could still see them encased in blood and soot, riddled with a myriad of wooden slivers. Ironically, he was reminded of how upset he had been when the stranger left a few red marks on her wrist.

More than anything, he wanted to protect this woman. To keep her safe and out of harm's way. But the thing he was continually forgetting was her incredible strength. His gaze had gradually progressed up from her hands to his face. The swelling was finally gone along with the angry redness that had surrounded her brilliant blue eyes.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

Kitty offered a seductive smile as she stretched back on the bed. "Did I mention that I'm not an invalid?"

Matt struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "Honey, I don't know. I don't think Doc would agree with this yet."

She added a coy twist to her smile and began to methodically undo the buttons on her gown. "Well then let's not ask Doc to join us." Bruised but pliable fingers spread the cotton material uncovering a pair of perfectly shaped breasts. "Just you and me Cowboy."

It was no longer the lump in his throat that was causing his discomfort. The shirt was no problem but the pants were stretched so tight he had to struggle to get them off. Matt quickly slid into the cool sheets beside her. "Honey are you sure. I mean I don't want to lay on- oh…oh Kitten."

Kitty instantly silenced his fears when she rolled over burying her Cowboy deep inside. "Oh I am more than sure." She uttered breathlessly. Kitty could sense his ambivalence. She knew he was trying to restrain himself to keep from harming her.

Matt barely had time to process her wicked smile when she arched back, driving him in deeper while her hips rapidly began to undulate. The marshal was lost. Consumed in a world of white hot passion. Their bodies rocked together each pushing the other closer to edge. She was first to tumble over into ecstasy with him only seconds behind.

Sometime later, they lay back side by side, breathless but satisfied. He finally mustered enough strength to raise up on one elbow and kiss his lover. Kitty was curious about his playful smirk.

"What are you thinking?"

"Yeah you were right." He laughed and kissed her again. "It was much more fun without Doc."


End file.
